Je lui avait désormais tout volé
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Jamais Drago Malfoy aurait pensé qu'une mauvaise insulte, au mauvais moment, devant les mauvaise personne aurait pu ruiné sa vie, et le tout, à cause  grâce?  à une misérable sang de bourbe, hélas, quand il le vit, il était déjà bien trop tard...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, avant de lire ma fiction, veuillez lire les Etoiles merci.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que Dumbeldore est vivant, et que le Lord aussi, même si je ne parlerais surement pas de lui dura l'histoire, peut-être à la fin, si cela me donne envie, sinon, elle sera basé sur l'histoire d'Hermione et de Drago.

*C'est Hermione qui raconte Toute l'histoire. (désolé si certain n'aime pas cette manière d'écrire!)

*Les passages en Italique se passent au passé.(donc des souvenirs.)

*Les passages Normaux signifie qu'elle (hermione) raconte sur le moment.

*Harry et Ron ne seront pas présent réellement (désolé).

*Certains passages sont tirés par les cheveux (excusez moi, faute d'inspiration...), mais ils sont très courts, et peu nombreux.

*Pansy va avoir un rôle assez important, alors ne l'excluez pas.

*Ginny est là pour dire que la Gryffondore n'est pas seule, mais sans plus.

*Drago est toujours un petit con arrogant, mais ma fiction est basé sur ce qui a à l'interrieur de cet homme.

VOiilà !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je metterais un nouveau chapitre tout les vendredis soirs. Je ne garantis pas l'heure cependant.  
Bisous.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, les reviews déplaisantes m'intéresse, je cherche à perfectionner ma façon d'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, ça ne peux que me faire progresser. (pour anciens lecteur de "Malfoy Malgré elle" je vous promet que celle ci sera terminé. La fin est déjà prévu si vous voulez tout savoir ;) )

* * *

**TITRE :** Je lui avait désormais tout volé.

**RESUME :** Jamais Drago Malfoy aurait pensé qu'une mauvaise insulte, au mauvais moment, devant les mauvaise personne aurait pu ruiné sa vie, et le tout, à cause (grâce?) à une misérable sang de bourbe comme il aimait les appelés. Jamais il n'aurait penser, tel, et pourtant, quand il le sut, il était déjà bien trop tard...

**PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX :** Drago Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Jane Granger.

**PERSONNAGES :** Drago M., Pansy P., Hermione G., Ginny W., Narcissa B.M., Harry P., Ronald W., Adriana J., May Li G.M.

_**Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Adriana J. et May Li G.M.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE ! :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Moi, Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe, miss je sais tout, pas franchement belle, pas franchement populaire, comment j'ai ruiné, volé la vie de Drago Malfoy, sang pur, Monsieur Populaire, et canon.

**J**e lui avait désormais tout volé. Sa richesse, son sourire, sa tristesse, sa peur, son désespoir, sa vie, son cœur, jusqu'à son âme.

Comment une pauvre et misérable sans impur, née de parents moldu, avait pu en arriver jusque là ? Encore aujourd'hui je me le demande encore. Comment ais-je pu être aussi manipulatrice, calculatrice, observatrice … Juste par la volonté de **vengeance**, j'avais réussi à détruire toute une vie…

Qui avait dit qu'une sale sang de bourbe était faible et inutile ? Qui avait dit que je ne pouvait que baisser la tête face à n'importe quel troll ? Qui avait rit à mon nez en voyant ce que je représentait dans ce monde irréel ?

Tu m'avais craché au nez, tu m'avais injurié, tu avais ris de moi, et tu m'avais rabaissé aux yeux de tous, sans penser une seule seconde que derrière mes larmes naissaient une tel vengeance, qu'il en a valut que tu as tout perdu, jusqu'à toi même. La moindre parcelle de ton corps, de ton intellect, de ton âme m'appartiens désormais.

Tu n'avais jamais penser ce que cela faisait d'être comme moi, n'est ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui encore tu rirais si je n'avais rien fais, si j'avais baissé la tête tel une chienne qui ne vaut rien, tel un gobelin pas plus grand qu'un nain, comme un simple elfe de maison qui te serais servit d'esclave. D'animal de compagnie, tout simplement. Je serais encore telle que j'ai été avant que tout cela ne commence.

Seulement Monsieur avait décider de fermer les yeux, de continuer de rigoler, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en soit plus permis, jusqu'à ce que je vole tout ce dont tu possédais, jusqu'à que tu soit au même niveau que moi quand je suis née. Un misérable. Un moins que rien. Un **Faible**.

Mais vous me demanderiez sûrement comment je m'y suis pris pour prendre la vie, la richesse et le cœur d'un serpentard, sang pur, et famille de Malfoy, moi une simple sang de bourbe ?

Bien sûr, il m'a fallut faire des sacrifices, renoncer à beaucoup de chose, de très nombreuses même il m'a fallut être forte, oublier toute sortent de sentiments apparent autre que la colère et la vengeance. Encore aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'Hermione Granger n'est plus celle qu'elle était mais et après tout, n'ais-je pas gagné ce que je voulais ? Contrôler l'âme de Drago Malfoy… !

Il m'a fallut faire face à beaucoup de chose, comme il a fallut que je renonce à d'autre également. En trois ans, jour pour jour, j'avais réussit à briser l'âme noir d'un Mange Mort.  
Je n'y ai pas été de main morte, je vous l'avoue, et même, j'ai souffert, plus d'une fois…

Je me rappel encore quand, où et comment mon idée de vengeance c'est développer, et à continuer à grossir de plus en plus… Bien sûr, tout à commencer en première année, mais le déclique c'est fait il y a maintenant cinq ans, dans la train de Poudlard…

_Dans le train, pour notre septième année…_

_Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs, afin de rejoindre mes amis. Je déambulais presque, étant donné la courte nuit que j'avais passé tellement j'étais impatiente de retrouver mes frères et sœur de cœur. Plus tard et plus loin, j'aperçus la tignasse rousse de Ginny Wesley. Un sourire illumina ainsi mon visage, et je m'empressais de rejoindre le compartiment dans lequel elle était entrée, en essayant de ne pas trop bousculer les élèves. _

_J'avais presque atteint mon but, quand je fus violemment projeté à terre. En relevant ma tête je pus constater que c'était Gregory Goyle qui m'avais «bousculé» (pour ne pas dire valdinguer). Je lui fit un regard noir, quand derrière lui, une voix froide s'éleva._

_«-Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu Goyle ? _

_-Un déchet nous empêche d'avancer. Dit simplement le concerné. _

_Deux yeux gris acier apparurent alors, et je ne sais pour quel raison, ses yeux m'hypnotisèrent m'empêchant ainsi de me relever._

_-Un déchet effectivement. Siffla la voix stridente de Pansy Parkinson._

_-La sang de bourbe aurait-elle perdu la voix durant l'été ? Fit amèrement Drago Malfoy._

_-Jamais pour toi. Crachais-je. _

_-Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et maintenant, si tes misérables jambes de sang de bourbe peuvent encore porter ton corps sale et impur je te conseille vivement de te lever. M'injuria t-il._

_-Sinon quoi Malfoy ? Tu vas demander à ton toutou de pékinois et tes deux gardes du corps même pas capable de déplacer une pierre de venir me pousser hors de ton chemin ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. Répondis-je à l'assaut. _

_-Non, mais peut-être que d'être suspendu au plafond en sous-vêtements te fera peut-être bouger, quoi que je pense que plus d'un élève perdra la vue en te voyant presque nue. _

_-Tu n'as même pas la majorité, espèce de fouine arrogant et répugnante ! En faite, tu n'as rien ! _

_-De quel droit sale sans de bourbe ! _

_-Change de registre, tu te répète ! Fis-je faisant mine de rire. _

_Soudain, je me sentis levé par les pieds, et constatais-je avec étonnement que Pansy Parkinson, allias le pékinois était entrain de m'accrocher par les pieds. Ma jupe de sorcière se retourna, et je dus forcer sur mes bras pour la faire tenir normalement, cachant au mieux que je pus mon intimité._

_-Que disais-tu misérable ? Est ce que tu es seulement au courant que tu es **un déchet de la société** ? Tu **ne mériterais même pas de vivre**. En faite, ne serais-ce que **ton nom souille ma bouche**, autant quel souille l'endroit ou tu te trouve, ainsi que l monde de magie dans lequel nous nous trouvons._

_-Va en enfer Malfoy ! _

_-J'y compte bien…»_

_Sur ce il parti, laissant derrière lui, moi, une fille née de parents moldu, déboussolé, et **triste**._

**_Il avait réussi_**_ comme en deuxième année, **à toucher au plus profond de mon cœur**… _

_Il m'avait rabaissé au plus profond de mon âme, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais honte. Juste parce qu'il avait dit que j'étais un déchet de la nature, mais et cette fois ci, ce fut aux yeux de presque tout les élèves._

_Quelques secondes à peine, mon lourd corps déjà endoloris s'effondra à terre, et j'eu de la chance de ne pas m'avoir cassé un membre. _

_«-Désolé Hermione, je ne suis pas encore très doué… S'excusa Neville Londubat._

_-Pas du tout tu veux dire ! murmurais-je entre mes dents. Merci quand même Neville. Dis-je à voix haute.  
Il sourit, et ensemble, nous nous dirigions vers le compartiment de mes amis. _

_Je les saluais tous, et ils commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances, alors que moi… _

_Je ne savais l'expliquer sur le moment même, mais maintenant que l'opportunité le présente, ce que je ressentais, c'était encore plus fort que la haine, que le dégoût, c'était au dessus de cela, car je savais que moi, Hermione Granger, ne pourrait le blesser, autant qu'il m'ai blessé par de simple mot. **Cela allait au delà**, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui pourrait tout simplement **l'anéantir**. Oui, je voulais **le tuer, mais de l'intérieur**…_

_Moi, rat de bibliothèque, Gryffondore et gentille miss je sais tout voulais tuer ? Quel sort m'avais emprisonné ? Quel potion m'avait-on donné ? Ou peut-être juste les mots qui m'avais blessés…_

_C'était juste des mots de trop, des phrases blessantes et des yeux pétillants d'humour et de satisfaction en rabaissant une personne, mais et pourtant, tout cela était tombé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et pour cela je voulais qu'il paie…_

_Je voulais que du reste de sa vie, il meurt, et que chaque seconde qu'il vivrait serait un enfer, serait une plainte mais que jamais il n'assouvirait, que jamais il ne cesserait… Cela allait bien au delà de ce que tout ce que les gens avait pu penser, en cette instant, un esprit de **vengeance**, de haine, de dégoût, **de désir de détruire** c'était installer en ma personne, un désir d'être ce qu'il fut, de pouvoir ressentir sa douleur à travers son visage parfait, de pouvoir savoir qu'il souffre, rien qu'en l'entendant parler, rien qu'en pensant à lui, même à plusieurs milles. _

_Je voulais qu'il ai **honte de sois même**, qu'il ai honte de ce qu'il soit. Je voulais qu'il est **mal**._

_Mais maintenant, une seule et unique question vint s'interposer à moi, et celle ci fut :_

_Comment une moldu tel que moi arriverait à détruire ce personnage, cet être qui avait un cœur de pierre ? Comment cela serait possible, oui, comment…_

_«-Hermione ? Hermione !» me fit revenir à la réalité. _

_«-Hermione, est ce que ça va ? Demanda deux yeux vert émeraude intense._

_-Pardon Harry ? Oh, oui, excuse moi, j'étais… Dans mes pensées. _

_-On a vue ça ! __Dit Ginny. Cela fait au moins dix minutes qu'on te parle, sans que tu ne nous répondent ! Continua t-elle. _

_-Excuse moi Ginny. M'excusais-je. Mais regarde !Ron aussi est dans ses pensées ! M'écriais-je en voyant mon ami s'empiffré de friandise, et donc, ne portant aucune attention sur nous. _

_Tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit relever a tête de notre rouquin préférer de ses bonbons. _

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il, ce qui eu pour cause de nous faire redoubler notre rire, bientôt suivit du concerné.»

Voyez vous désormais comment juste quelques mots peuvent être blessants quand ils arrivent au mauvais moments, avec et devant les mauvaises personnes ?

Cela peut devenir coûtant, pour votre âme, pour vous même, sans que personne ne vous dise ce que l'avenir vous réservera.

* * *

Vérdicte?

Aimé?  
Détesté?

A vendredi ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

La suite, comme promis, on est vendredi ! :)

Rappel :

Voyez vous désormais comment juste quelques mots peuvent être blessants quand ils arrivent au mauvais moments, avec et devant les mauvaises personnes ?

Cela peut devenir coûtant, pour votre âme, pour vous même, sans que personne ne vous dise ce que l'avenir vous réservera.

**_ BONNE LECTURE ! _**

* * *

Alors, durant plusieurs semaines mon esprit ne cessait de chercher, encore et encore un moyen simple, et efficace de se venger, de la faire jusqu'à ravaler ses paroles, **qu'il s'étouffe** avec, **et qu'il en meurt de l'intérieur**. Chaque secondes, minutes, heures de libre, je les consacraient à essayer au mieux de faire fonctionner mon esprit afin de trouver la meilleur opportunité, le meilleur «plan», la meilleur personne, et tout ça m'aiderais à me venger, moi, mais aussi tout ceux qu'il avait blessé et qui n'avait pas réagit.

En réalité j'étais presque **heureuse**, jusqu'à en être **euphorique** de mon **cerveau qui ne cessait de bouillir.**

Et, comme un déclique, après trois mois de recherche, la personne qui, sans le vouloir m'avait donné le début de mon plan de vengeance, c'était révélé être la seule personne auquel j'aurais pensé…

_Novembre, dans la tour des gryffondore._

_Nous étions tranquillement assit avec Ron et Harry, ce dernier écrivant à Molly Wesley, et Ronald, s'empiffrant de chocolat, en maudissant les Serpentard._

_«-Calme toi Ron. Dis-je d'une voix douce, espérant qu'il mange plus proprement._

_-Comment veux-tu que je me calme Hermione après que c'est stupide, machiavélique, arrogant, méchant…_

_-J'ai compris._

_-… Mange Mort ai insulté notre famille ? C'est juste stupide ce que tu me dis ! Cria t-il._

_-Ce n'est pas stupide, et le réel mot c'est insensé, mais juste … Je ne sais pas réaliste. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer à se morfondre sur son sort… _

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon tu n'es pas comme moi ! Dit-il sèchement._

_-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ? Il t'a traité de traite à son sang Ronald, crois tu que ça fais plus mal que d'être une vulgaire sang impur ? Hurlais-je. Une vulgaire sang de bourbe… Chuchotais-je. Et bien crois le ou non, cela fait dix fois plus mal de croire que l'on a pas sa place parmi ce monde ci, que d'être détesté par quelque personne, mais de tout de même être sûr que l'on ai pas des déchets de la nature ! Hurlais-je de plus belle, me levant, et m'enfuyant à travers Poudlard._

_-Tu n'aurais pas du Ron… Murmura Harry, s'enfuyant à ma course. _

_Plus loin, alors que j'étais dans la tour d'astronomie, j'entendais des pas derrière moi, et me retournais à vive allure, baguette en main. Ce n'était que Ron. _

_«-Salut… Murmura t-il. _

_Je baissais ma baguette avec soulagement._

_-Salut. Répondis-je, plus froide que je ne désirais._

_-Ecoute Mione, je… Je suis désolé. J'étais énervé et…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Je comprend. _

_-Bien, merci. Chuchota t-il._

_-En faite, reprit-il, ce qu'il faudrait c'est trouvé une amie sang mêlé à Malfoy, et qu'il l'aime, puis qu'elle le laisse en plan. Rit-il.»_

_Soudain, alors que je pensais ses paroles sans quelconque intérêts, une «lumière» vint s'interposé dans mon esprit, et alors que je fonçais dans les escaliers pour aller écrire mon idée que j'avais eu grâce à Ron, je criais :_

_«-Ron, tu es merveilleux !»_

_Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Il fallait que Malfoy devienne sentimentale ! _

_Alors il y eu un déclique dans mon cerveau. Une semaine s'écoula, puis deux, et mon esprit trouvait de plus en plus de moyen d'arriver à mes fins, sans jamais trouver la bonne solution, qui exploserait son cœur à jamais.  
Cela m'irritait au plus au point, j'avais toujours solution à tout, c'est bien pour cela que dès que j'avais un problème, j'allais à la bibliothèque, pour enrichir mes connaissances, mais étant donné que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, je commencé sérieusement à douter, de moi, mais aussi de ma vengeance._

Et c'est ainsi que mon esprit se mit en marche. Heureusement pour moi c'était le week-end, je restais donc enfermé et cloîtré dans ma chambre afin de préparer ce plan, tant attendu ! Je me souviens encore comment tous, ou presque, avait paniqué…

_Le week-end, dimanche midi._

Si j'avais compté le nombre de coup que l'on avait frappé à la porte depuis le début du week-end, je crois que mon savoir n'aurait pas suffit. J'avais tant attendu le moment où le déclique se ferait que j'avais former autour de moi une espèce de bulle, dans laquelle, personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je savais désormais comment rendre Malfoy fou, pour un début bien évidemment, tout ce qu'il me suffisait de faire, pour l'instant, c'était de trouver une fille belle, pas trop intelligente, haïssant Drago Malfoy, et prête pour être mon «assistante». Je regardais furtivement l'heure, 18heures. L'heure d'aller manger. Soudain, j'entendis de nouveaux coups à la porte. C'était sûrement Ginny, Harry, et Ron qui venaient me chercher pour aller dîner. Je n'avais pas répondu du week-end, et sans prévenir, j'ouvris la porte à la volé et m'engageais dans les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard afin d'aller reprendre des forces, mais et surtout pour trouver mon «assistante».

_Je fus très vite suivis de mes amis, qui, troublés, ne dire mot. _

_Arrivée dans la grande salle, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers moi, ne comprenant pas, j'interrogeais Ginny du regard…_

_«-En réalité, tous, ou presque, croyait en ta mort, ou bien, en une maladie grave, ou encore, que tu t'étais faite renvoyer, pour X raisons. _

_-Mais qui est ce qui a lancé des rumeurs aussi bidons ? Commentais-je. _

_Elle allait répondre, quand derrière moi, la seule personne que je ne désirais pas voir ni entendre se prononça. _

_-Tiens, tiens, miss sang de bourbe a décidé de nous faire part de sa présence. Franchement Granger, j'avais vraiment cru qu'on était débarrassé de toi pour de bon ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'a cru. _

_-Malfoy, et si, toi aussi, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu te rendais utile et que tu fermais ta bouche de sale fouine répugnante ? Lançais-je sur mes gardes._

_-Disons que les gens préfères une fouine à une fille de sang aussi sale que le tiens. Ria t-il. _

_-C'est sûr que la comparaison est flagrante, à choisir entre le physique et le cerveau, le…_

_-Physique est mieux en effet, bien que je ne vois pas le rapport avec le déchet que tu es._

_-Malfoy je te jure que… _

_-Que quoi misérable ? Me lancer un sort, regarde autour de toi Granger, tous sont là. A moins que tu ne désires réellement te faire expulser, ça arrangerait beaucoup d'entre nous._

_-pourquoi te faire un tel privilège alors que dans quelques mois tu rejoindra tel un toutou Lord Voldemort. _

_-Ne prononce pas son nom. Chuchota t-il._

_-Avoir peur d'un nom, ne fais qu'accentuer la peur d'elle même. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. _

_-C'est sûr que les Malfoy sont au pouvoir depuis toujours. Hélas tu ne pourras jamais comprendre cela. _

_-Effectivement, mais qui te dis que je désire le comprendre ? Lis-tu dans mon esprit ? Cela m'étonnerais fort, je maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumentie. _

_-Et moi le sort de mort. Dit-il encore plus bas, de façon à quel seule entende._

_-Serais-ce une menace ? Dit-elle sur le même ton. _

_-Peut-être. _

_-Que se passe t-il ici ? Gronda une voix suave derrière eux. _

_-Rien. Cracha Malfoy en se dirigeant vers sa table.»_

_ Encore une fois Malfoy m'avait procuré de la haine envers lui, mais pas seulement cela, il m'avait également trouver le début de mon plan.. _

Approximativement, c'est ainsi que j'allais chercher ma victime si je puis dire, car après tout, je savais que Malfoy ne serais pas le seul touché. Finalement, je trouvais une dizaine de fille, aux quelles j'envoyais un hibou pour leurs demander de venir me voir, ce qu'elles firent.

La première, jusqu'à la cinquième avait juste refusé, poliment et étaient reparti, quand aux autres…

_21heures dans une salle de classe vide._

La sixième apparu enfin, je me demandais quand est ce qu'elle allait venir !Elle était en retard… Je détestais ça !

_«-Je suis Angelina, qui es-tu et pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton froid. _

_-Je suis Hermione, et si tu es ici, c'est que j'ai besoin d'aide. _

_-Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Risposta t-elle. _

_Aïe, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…_

_-Drago Malfoy. Finis-je par dire._

_-Pardon ? _

_-Si tu m'aides, tu auras Drago Malfoy, prince des Serpentard._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui le fera tomber sous son charme. _

_-Mais et après ? J'y gagne quoi, réellement. Comme si Drago Malfoy allait tombé amoureux de moi, que tu peux être bête ! Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi ? Ah, j'avais oublié, tu es une sang impur ! Cracha t-elle.»_

_La conversation s'arrêta là, très vite, je lui lançais un sort d'oubliette, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne «dévoile» mon plan, et toute suivantes réagir à peu près ainsi._

C'est ainsi que je réalisais qu'une fille comme je cherchais il n'en existait sûrement pas, j'allais tout laissé tomber, jusqu'à ce que la solution vienne à moi toute seule, il fallait que ça soit moi la fille qui le ferait tomber.

* * *

Review !

Bisous ! A vendredi ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou cher lecteurs, lectrice.

Comme promis je poste ce nouveau chapitre !

Bisouu'

RAPPEL :

* * *

**_C'est ainsi que je réalisais qu'une fille comme je cherchais il n'en existait sûrement pas, j'allais tout laissé tomber, jusqu'à ce que la solution vienne à moi toute seule, il fallait que ça soit moi la fille qui le ferait tomber._**

* * *

C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais juste refusé, non, mais imaginez moi, être une groupie de Malfoy ! Franchement ! Mais soudain, je réalisais qu'il ne fallait pas que ça soit moi, mais une autre, il fallait juste que je me transforme. Non seulement je pourrais alors tout contrôler, mais en plus je pourrais le manipuler à ma guise. Je me souviens encore du sourire naquissent sur mes lèvres ou au moment même je croyais avoir tout faux, mais que finalement, la solution m'avait sauté aux yeux.

C'est étonnent comme je me rappelais de chaque détail de ma vengeance, mais je vais vous citer la suite, croustillante.

Un mois et demi après, j'avais enfin réussi à trouver un livre qui expliquait les sorts de transformation, et j'avais risqué cher, j'avais été jusqu'à enfreindre une bonne centaine de règles, car j'avais été chercher le bouquin dans les appartements même de MacGonagal.

_Livre de transformations directs._

_J'ouvris le livre, et après plusieurs pages tournés je pus constater avec déception qu'il fallait pour se faire, une potion._

_Quel angoisse ! Comment allais-je faire pour réaliser cette dite potion, je ne pouvais pas encore enfreindre plusieurs règles pour aller voler au professeur Severus Rogue, si ? Il fallait que je fasse un choix… _

_Je continuais cependant ma lecture, m'arrêtant pour prendre des notes, ou encore, sautant des pages citant l'histoire de cette magie. _

_Enfin, j'arrivais au chapitre qui m'intéressait. La fabrication de la potion, et le sort informulé… Attendez, informulé ? Mais… Mais… Je n'étais pas compétente pour ça !_

_Je soupirais bruyamment, et lu. _

**3cheveux d'anges, une demi soucoupe de poudre de cornes de licorne, une queue de souris, un poil de chauve souris, un chocogrenouille, un bout de tissu noir, une fleur de lune, de la poussière d'étoile brune, un cœur de dragon, un cheveux blond platine.**

_Et bien, pour cette potion, il fallait un grand nombre d'ingrédient ! _

_Je poursuivais ma lecture sur le sortilège, étant donné que la potion, il fallait d'abord les ingrédients. _

**Tout d'abord, buvez une gorgé de la potion, ensuite, pensez extrêmement fort à la personne dont vous souhaitez prendre la forme. Puis, plongez au trois quart votre baguette magique, n'en mettez surtout pas sur vous, ou la potion n'aura aucun effet. Vous fermez les yeux, tenez l'extrémité de votre baguette devant vous, pensez à la nouvelle image que vous souhaitez obtenir, et dite trois fois distinctement dans votre tête, «Miror Incorpaes». Laissez vos yeux fermer encore quelques secondes, et si tout va bien, vous avez pris l'apparence de la personne que vous avez imaginez.**

**(Remarque : Ne prenez jamais l'apparence d'un quelconque animal, et encore moins d'un objet, ou vous risquez d'être à jamais sous cette forme !)**

**La potion ne dur qu'environ deux heures, pour qu'elle continue, il vous suffira de boire une gorgé de celle ci. Ne restez jamais plus de dix heures sous la forme acquise, ou vous pourrez garder une parti de celle là, les yeux, les cheveux, ou autre.**

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, découvrant une Ginny essoufflée. Je me dépêchais de cacher le livre…_

_«-Salut Mione ! Me salua t-elle._

_-ça va ? Demandais-je comme si de rien n'était._

_-Oui. Mais dis moi, toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Remarqua t-elle._

_-Mais si pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionnais-je, un sourire crispé._

_-Menteuse ! Fit-elle, un sourire au visage._

_-Pas de conclusion sans preuve ! Décidais-je._

_-Alors, tu es bizarre, pendant tout un week-end tu t'enfermes, tu ne manges plus beaucoup, tu regardes Malfoy presque tout le temps, et enfin, tu caches un livre sous tes draps ! Conclut-elle en sortant le livre de sous la couette._

_-Ginny ! Hurlais-je._

_Ses yeux se firent alors plus ronds, et ils s'agrandirent._

_-Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as là ! Tu l'as volé à MacGo !_

_-Je sais Ginny ! Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête !_

_-MacGonagal nous a parlé de ce livre…_

_-Quand ?_

_-Tu te rappel du dernier jour de l'année scolaire, quand toi, Harry et Ron avaient en quelques sortent fuit à Prés-au-lard ?_

_J'hochais la tête._

_-Et bien, Serdaigle et Gryffondore était peu dans mon année, nous étions six, si je me rappel bien, à cause de la guerre, et tout, et tout, vu que nous n'étions pas assez nombreux, elle nous a parlé de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Rosie Geoffrey remarque ce livre sur sa table. Alors MacGo a commencé à nous en parler, et elle a dit que cette formule était l'une des rares qui, mal formulé, pouvait causé des dommages à la baguette, et à son possesseur. De même pour la potion. Expliqua t-elle. Hermione, reprit-elle après plusieurs longues secondes, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec cela, mais s'il te plaît, si il y a un quelconque danger dis le moi ! supplia t-elle._

_Je soupirais, et après une lutte acharné contre ma vengeance et ma meilleure amie, je décidais de modifié mes mensonges._

_-Rien de très grave, je veux juste prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un et vérifié quelque chose. Mentis-je donc._

_-Oh, je vois… Tu as besoin d'aide ?_

_-Volontiers.»_

Cependant je me rappel, je trouvais cela bizarre que Ginny, ma meilleure amie, ne m'en demande pas plus. Mais après tout, j'étais censé lui avoir dis la vérité…

Plus le temps passait, plus les injure fusaient, et plus ma vengeance s'accroîtrait. J'avais presque pris plaisir à entendre ses infâmes choses qu'il disait sur moi, car je savais qu'il paierait de toute manière.

J'avais passé un mois de plus à savoir si il existait autre chose que ce sort qui pouvait causé des dommage, mais et au finale, il n'y avait que celui là.

Quelques jours après, je décidais enfin d'aller prendre les ingrédients qu'il me fallait dans la classe de Rogue, bien sûr, accompagné de la «Oh merveilleuse» cape d'Harry.

_Minuit, somnambulisme._

J'avais donc récupéré la cape d'Harry, bien entendu, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un empreint, cela va de soit.

_Je me rendais donc dans la salle de potion, sans faire de bruit, j'ouvris l'armoire, et grâce au Lumos, je réussis à voir clair.  
Quelques minutes après, une bonne dizaine d'ailleurs, il ne me manquait qu'un cœur de Dragon. Je cherchais, en vain, quand finalement, je me rappelais que les cœurs, racines, potions interdites et dangereuses et plantes vénéneuses étaient dans l'armoire de la seconde salle. _

_Je montais donc les quelques escaliers qui rejoignais les deux salles, et entra. C'était encore plus lugubre et froid que l'autre, mais il fallait s'y faire. Je n'étais encore jamais entré dans cette salle, étant donné qu'elle était réservé au professeur Severus et Dumbeldore._

_Effectivement, il y avait une armoire, géante. Juste ça, oui. Sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il y avait autour, je l'ouvrit. L'armoire était à craquer, il y avait de tout, et surtout les quelques choses que j'avais lu à la bibliothèque. Finalement, je trouvais les cœur. _

_Cœur de Mendragore._

_Cœur de lutin. _

_Cœur d'elfe.  
Cœur de saule._

_Cœur de loup._

_Cœur de Troll des montages._

_Cœur de Cognard._

_Bonbons acidulés. Hein ? Bref._

_Cœur de Dragon ! Enfin !_

_J'attrapais le bocal, et le mit dans mon sac à dos. Soudain, alors que j'allais sortir et crier victoire, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je dirigeais automatiquement ma baguette allumée vers la source du bruit. Je retins un cri de stupeur. Severus Rogue. Je ne bougeais plus, de peur ? Je ne savais pas, mais si quelqu'un apprenait que j'étais là, en pleine nuit, j'allais morfler ! Je stoppais cours à ma cervelle, car je remarquais (enfin) que Rogue avait les yeux fermés. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait les yeux fermés ? Plissant les yeux, afin de mieux voir, je vis en faite, que sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, son pyjamas bleu clair et rose était composé d'une chemise trop grande, et d'un … Caleçon ! Par Merlin ! Je crois qu'à ce moment là, je faillit vomir. Vraiment, oui. En réalité, je pus savoir avec presque facilité, (malgré la peur que j'avais eu) qu'il était somnambulique. Sur le coup, j'aurais voulu prendre une photo, mais la réalité s'empara de moi, j'avais déjà de la chance qu'il ne soit pas réveillé ! Doucement, je l'esquivais, mais c'était sans compter qu'il m'attraperait… Oui, notre très cher et … tendre professeur de potion m'avait comme qui dirait attraper au vol. Il me tenait fermement, comme si il comptait ne plus jamais me libérer. Sur le coup, je poussais un cri de stupeur, avant de refermer ma bouche aussitôt, tandis que mes yeux dérivèrent sur son visage et ses cheveux gras. Bien heureusement pour moi je ne l'avait pas réveillé, et il dormait toujours à point fermer, si ce n'était ses ronflements sordides, j'aurais presque pu penser qu'il était à quelques points près normale. Je retirais ses bras comme je pus, mais dès que je lui en enlevait un, il le remettait aussi sec. Je croyais réellement que s'en était fini pour moi, jusqu'à ce que, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'était approché d'un, ce qu'on pourrait appelé ça, cadavre, ou encore momie. Il se cogna dessus, et me lâcha, il attrapa l'autre «chose»sur le coup. A ce moment précis je remercia Merlin, Morgane, et toute les divinité magique pour m'avoir sortit de ce pétrin. Je sortit vite fait des cachots, et me rendit dans ma salle commune. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit, entrain de dormir…_

Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais vraiment eu peur, mais aussi une soudaine envie de vomir. N'essayez même pas d'imaginer Rogue en caleçon, par pitié, vous risqueriez d'avoir la plus horrible des images de votre vie, je vous assure !

Finalement, j'avais réunit tout les ingrédients, et quelques semaines plus tard la potion était presque terminé. Je l'avais concocté dans les anciennes toilettes des filles, laquelle était normalement et définitivement fermé. Sans conter sur Miss Granger, bien évidemment.

Soudain, je réalisais qu'il manquait un ingrédient essentiel à ma potion, le cheveux blond. Tout de suite, je pensais à la seule personne blonde que je connaissais, c'est a dire, Loufoca Lovegood, mais comme un ennuie n'arrive pas seul, je me souvins qu'elle était depuis cette année à Beaubatons. Quel poisse ! Plus je réfléchissais, et plus je me rendais compte que je ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne ayant les cheveux d'un blond platine…La seule personne que j'aurais détesté penser d'ailleurs… Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Remarque? :)

Bisouu'

A vendredi ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

Bonne lecture !

RAPPEL :

* * *

**_Soudain, je réalisais qu'il manquait un ingrédient essentiel à ma potion, le cheveux blond. Tout de suite, je pensais à la seule personne blonde que je connaissais, c'est a dire, Loufoca Lovegood, mais comme un ennuie n'arrive pas seul, je me souvins qu'elle était depuis cette année à Beaubatons. Quel poisse ! Plus je réfléchissais, et plus je me rendais compte que je ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne ayant les cheveux d'un blond platine…La seule personne que j'aurais détesté penser d'ailleurs… Drago Malfoy._**

* * *

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas y aller de main morte, disant «Et Malfoy, tu ne voudrais pas me donne rune de tes cheveux pas hasard ?» je risquerais de me faire tuer sur place. Je ne pouvais pas non plus entrer en douce dans le dortoir des serpentards, non seulement il m'aurait fallut connaître le mot de passe, mais c'était me jeter dans la tanière du serpent, c'était juste hors de question. Encore moins lui «voler» un cheveux en plein cours, quoi que c'était la seule solution envisageable…

_Action, puis vérité obligé._

_La douce lumière du soleil passait entre les voiles des rideaux rouges et ors des Gryffondore, pour aller caresser la peau nu de mon visage. En gros, c'est ce qui me réveilla et me mit de bonne humeur ce matin. C'est avec conviction que j'allais me doucher, pour rejoindre plus tard mes amis, dans la salle commune. Je déjeunais presque copieusement, ayant un appétit soudain, et quand ce fut l'heure, tous, nous rejoignons les cachots, pour un cours de potion._

_J'étais assez douteuse sur le moment où je verrais Rogue, car malgré tout, à chaque fois que je pensais à son cours, lui, ou encore les potions, son image en caleçon rose et chemise à moitié ouverte bleu me revenait en mémoire, et pas la peine de vous dire à quel point c'était… Horrible. J'avais juste encore et toujours envie de vomir._

_Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, tout les Gryffondores étaient là, seuls les serpentards et le professeur était absent. Environ deux minutes après Rogue arrivait, et nous entrions._

_Un quart d'heure après, les vert et argent nous firent part de leur présence, mais je ne leur portait pas vraiment attention, celle ci étant concentré dans : ne-pas-regarder-le-professeur-Rogue._

_«-Et bien miss Granger, serais ce moi, ou vous ne nous faite pas présence de vos inutiles et déplacés commentaires ? Interrogea le professeur Rogue._

_-Ce n'est pas cela monsieur mais…_

_-S'il vous plaît, faite au moins présence de votre regard Miss. Moins 10points pour Gryffondore._

_Je le regarda, et me retint de ne pas rire et vomir. Alors que tous, riaient._

_-Je disais monsieur, ce n'est pas cela, mais je n'aimerais pas avoir la soudaine penser de vous, en caleçon rose, chemise bleu, et somnambule. Finis-je en baisant les yeux._

_-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-il, visiblement choqué._

_-Vous m'avez très bien entendu professeur._

_-Je… Je… J'enlève 30points pour Gryffondore ! Hurla t-il finalement, faisant un mouvement de cape derrière lui, sachant très bien de quel allusion je faisais part.»_

_Notre deuxième cours fut métamorphose, et je décidais que cette heure serais consacré à essayer de prendre un cheveux du cuir chevelu de Malfoy, étant donné qu'il était devant moi._

_Madame MacGonagal parlait, notait des choses au tableau, parlait, encore et encore. Finalement, elle partit prendre un objet dans son armoire, et je profitais de ce moment pour me pencher en avant, afin d'essayer d'arracher discrètement un cheveux._

_Mes deux doigts avaient enfin attrapés le cheveux, quand MacGonagal m'attrapa…_

_«-Miss Granger ? Mais enfin que faite vous ? Dit-elle mi étonné mi paniqué._

_Malfoy se retourna donc, effrayé._

_-Par Morgane, cette sang de bourbe m'a touché ? Elle a osé ? Pitié, appelé saint Mangouste ! Hurla Malfoy avec une pointe d'hilarité, mais surtout d'horreur._

_Je bougonnais tandis que MacGonagal reprenait son cours, jetant de ci, de là, un œil sur moi._

_Finalement, après mainte essaie dans les différents cours en commun avec Serpentard, je ne réussit en rien._

Et c'est là que vous vous dites, comment ai-je bien pu réussir à, finalement, prendre le cheveux. Et bien, la suite vous le dira…

_Action puis vérité obligé, suite._

_Un soir passa, puis une journée, un nouveau soir, une nouvelle journée, jusqu'à une semaine, ou je me démenais pour trouver un moyen d'arracher un cheveux à cette vipère. Pardon, ce serpent. Ou plutôt cette fouine…_

_Je déjeunais tranquillement avec Harry, alors que Ron s'empiffrait et Ginny était à l'infirmerie pour être tombé en balais._

_Je regardais attentivement Malfoy, à moitié dégoûter et moitié amusé, étant donné comment il jetait Pansy._

_«-Et bien Mione, qu'est ce que tu regardes ainsi ? Demanda Harry se retournant, mais n'identifiant pas la personne que je fixais._

_-Rien de spéciale… Mentis-je._

_-Regarde un peu Malfoy et Pansy ! Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il la jette et elle ne voit rien… Tiens, encore un exemple, elle ne fait que le toucher au bras, que déjà, il a un air de dégoût. Des fois je me demande comment il réagirait si, un matin, il était chauve._

_Je ris._

_-La prochaine fois Mione, au lieu de lui lancer un coup de poing, arrache lui les cheveux, il sera doublement en colère, et triste._

_Sur le coup je ris, me rappelant de notre troisième année. Puis soudain, je réalisais qu'Harry venait de me donner la solution à mon problème. Il fallait tout simplement que j'ai une confrontation avec lui, et sans crier gare, que je lui frôle la tête, afin de lui prendre un cheveux._

Finalement, j'avais, en quelque sorte, bien choisis mes amis. D'abord, Ron m'aidais à trouver un plan, puis Harry me donnait la solution au problème. Quel… Chance, j'avais !

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver comment arriver à «l'attouchement», j'attendais donc avec impatience une pique spéciale Malfoy.

Quand enfin, ce moment fatidique arriva…

_Accrochage et sorcellerie._

_Il était 11heure trente et moi et Harry se dirigions vers la grande salle, afin de lire, ou bien faire une parti d'échec avant le déjeuner, quand au loin du couloir, Malfoy débarqua avec ses toutous._

_«-Tiens Tiens, Potty et Grangy ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour e mettre en appétit. Cria Malfoy._

_Inutile de vous dire que ses «soit disant» amis, rirent._

_-Malfoy… Soupira Harry._

_-Effectivement Potter, c'est bien mon nom, heureux que tu l'ais appris. Se moqua malfoy._

_-C'est sûr que toi, tu n'avais même pas besoin d'apprendre son nom ! Dis-je me mêlant à la conversation._

_-On ne t'as pas sonné Miss-je-sais-tout ! Siffla Parkinson._

_-Oui, moi on ne me sonne pas Parkinson, mais apparemment toi, si, je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois ! Répliquais-je._

_-Doucement on dirait deux chiennes entrain de se battre ! Rigola Malfoy._

_-Désolé, je ne suis pas de la même race que ton Pékinois Malfoy !_

_-C'est sûr que tu es bien au dessous. Pire qu'un troll je dirais même !_

_-Arrête ça Malfoy ! Me défendit Harry._

_-Pourquoi ? Oh, tu l'as piqué à Wesley c'est ça ? Tu protège ta petite amie ? C'est sûr que vous formez un beau couple, une sang de bourbe et un soit disant sauveur du monde !_

_-Malfoy je…_

_-Laisse Harry. Le coupais-je._

_-Oui, laisse «Harry», continua Malfoy, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, profite tant que tu peux, bientôt, toi et ta sale sang de bourbe de moldu rejoindrez tes parents, car le Lord vaincra. Cria t-il._

_-La ferme Malfoy. Dis-je._

_-Sinon quoi ? Tu referas comme en troisième année ? Un petit et misérable coup de poing ?_

_-Si je me souviens bien, tu t'es enfuis après ! Pestais-je._

_-J'avais quelque chose à faire qui ne te regarde aucunement ! Répliqua t-il._

_-Comme allez te soignez … Etre en permanence chez les fous ne doit pas être évident… Mais en faite, c'est surtout pour eux que sa doit être dur !_

_-Comment oses-tu… Tu n'es qu'une sang impur qui ne peut rien comprendre ! D'ailleurs, la preuve, tu te caches derrière celui qui est censé sauver le monde, ainsi qu'un traite à son nom qui se reproduit aussi vite d'une belette ! Tu es juste Vide et sans importance ! Personne ne te remarque si ce n'est moi, tellement tu es invisible. Tu ne traînerais pas avec Potter je n'aurais même pas remarqué ton existence autant que personne ne sait que tu existes ! Si je n'avais pas parler de toi le week-end dernier, quand tu étais absente, personne n'aurait su que tu crevais dans ton coin ! Tu…_  
_ Sans était de trop. La claque avait fusé, suivit du coup de genoux habituelle dans sa parti intime. Il était à présent plié en deux par terre, alors que je prenais un poigné de cheveux pour relever sa tête. Comme il l'aurait fait, je lui cracha au visage._

_-Te voilà à présent souillé d'une sang de bourbe._

_Ni vu ni connu je lui arrachais environ une dizaine de cheveux, de toute manière, tant qu'à lui en prendre, valait mieux que ça lui fasse mal, et ainsi, que ça passe inaperçu._

_-Fait attention à toi Granger ! Ceci est un conseille ! Entendis-je au loin._

_-De toi, jamais ! Hurlais-je à mon tour.»_

_Bien entendu, au fond de mon cœur j'étais un peu blessé par ses propos, qu'Harry ne tenta pas d'arranger, était ce vrai ce qu'il avait dit ? Que personne ne remarquais ma présence ?_

_La seule chose qui réussi à me consoler, fut les cheveux…_

Voilà comment j'avais enfin tout les éléments de la dite potion, malgré tout, j'étais quelque part inquiète de ce qu'avait dit Malfoy, moi qui était d'habitude confiante, était quelque peu choquée. Je me rendis soudainement compte du proverbe moldu «Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse».


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Un nouveau vendredi, un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! :)

RAPPEL :

* * *

**_Voilà comment j'avais enfin tout les éléments de la dite potion, malgré tout, j'étais quelque part inquiète de ce qu'avait dit Malfoy, moi qui était d'habitude confiante, était quelque peu choquée. Je me rendis soudainement compte du proverbe moldu «Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse»._**

* * *

Je me rendis vraiment compte que ce proverbe était vrai quand au dîner…

_Dîner blessant._

_Je regardais Ron manger son poulet et ses frites. Ou plutôt, je regardais Ron tout enfourner dans ce qu'il appelait sa bouche._

_«-Ron, ne peux-tu pas manger correctement, tu me donne la nausée ! Dis-je en mettant ma serviette devant ma bouche qui exprimait une grimace._

_-Hein ? Demanda t-il une fois la bouche moins rempli._

_-Arrête de manger ! Hurla sa sœur._

_-Pourquoi ? Fit-il, comme si de rien n'était._

_-Parce que tu es dégoûtant ! Expliqua son meilleur ami le survivant._

_-mais j'ai faim ! Protesta t-il._

_-Tu es un estomac sur patte ! Finis-je par dire._

_-Dis pas ça, je ne dis pas que tu es un livre ambulant, ou bien une personne invisible lorsqu'il s'agit de parler d'autre chose que connaissance ! Se renfrogna t-il.»_

_Plus personne ne trouva à dire quelque chose, tous se contentèrent de retourner à leur assiette, alors que moi j'étais comme bloqué sur la tête de Ron, mes yeux fixaient le vide ,le néant._

_Il finit cependant par sans rendre compte, et me regarda l'air bizarre._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda t-il mi-coléreux._

_-Je… Rien. On se voit plus tard ! Fis-je triste._

_Ce que peu remarquèrent._

_Au loin, je pus entendre Harry soupirer, et se lever à ma poursuite. Sans trop me poser de question, je me dirigeais vers le bord du lac, où je m'y assis. Doucement, des larmes perlèrent sur mon visage, en réalité je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était tout de même pas le fait que Malfoy est dit que j'étais transparente juste avant, si ?_

_Tout ce que je voulais qu'il ne se produise pas c'était finalement passé, j'avais longtemps fais comme si on m'aimait, refoulant cette esprit de «Miss-je-sais-tout» ne te mènera à rien, et pourtant, maintenant qu'on me le disait, je l'acceptais, durement, certes, mais je l'acceptais._

_C'était d'ailleurs assez dur à … «comprendre»._

_-Mione, est ce que ça va ? Demanda soudain une voix derrière moi._

_-Je… Je ne sais pas Harry._

_-Ecoute Ron est parfois maladroit, mais tout le monde t'aime, à part les serpentards bien sûr !_

_-Tout le monde aime la miss parfaite qui a toujours réponse aux questions, mais la miss qui a une existence, ça, ils s'en contre fiche._

_-Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en contre fiche ma Mione, c'est juste que tu l'as cache trop._

_-Mais je ne sais pas moi, comment il faut que je fasse ! Je pensais pourtant que les gens m'aimaient bien…_

_-Ils t'aiment bien, mais la part de toi intelligente, l'autre part, que moi, Ron et Ginny connaissons, ils ne l'a connaissent pas encore. Donne leur du temps, à eux, mais aussi et surtout à toi. Un temps pour apprendre et enrichir tes connaissances, et un temps à toi, ton physique, ton morale._

_-J'essayerais… Mais… Je sais pas… Comment faire._

_-C'est tout nouveau, je sais._

_-C'est la première fois que miss-rat-de-bibliothèque n'a pas la solution…_

_-Et c'est aussi la première fois que Miss Hermione Granger va essayer d'être tel qu'elle est._

_-Merci Harry…_

_-Merci de quoi ?_

_-D'être là._

_-Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma petite Mione. Tu es comme une sœur, alors, c'est normale !_

_-Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.»_

Alors, on va dire que cette parti de ma vie de septième année n'est pas très importante, mais figurez vous que si, car c'est à partir de là, que je change, que j'utilise la potion, et qu'après je n'en aurait plus besoin.

Oui, Oui, vous avez bien lu, par la suite, j'arriverais à faire tomber Malfoy dans les griffes de la rat de bibliothèque !

Juste un petit bout de la semaine suivante, pour qu'ainsi vous compreniez les nets progrès grâce à Ginny.

_Lingerie et coup d'œil…_

_Durant la semaine suivante, à aucun moment je ne pus réellement terminé la potion qui cogitait aux toilettes, seule. Harry avait eu la Oh brillante idée de demander à Ginny de m'aider question fringue. Au début, ça m'avait un petit peu vexé, mais le sourire élargit de Ginny et le clin d'œil d'Harry m'avaient convaincu._

_Je me retrouvais donc dans ma chambre, il était 17heures et Ginny et moi sortions de Près-au-lard._

_«-Alors Mione, qu'est ce que tu mets ce soir ? interrogea t-elle._

_-Bah… Ca. Dis-je normalement, en montrant mes habits du jour, c'est a dire, un vieux jeans délavé, et un tee-shirt un peu trop grand._

_-Quoi ? Fit-elle à moitié choquée._

_-Bah, oui._

_-Mais, on vient de faire pleins d'achats ! En plus tu as une nouvelle coiffure, il faut immortalisé ça !_

_Effectivement, Ginny avait menacé de la lancé l'Imperum si je n'entrais pas de grès dans le salon de coiffure. Résultat des courses, cela nous avait valut deux heures de perdu ! J'arborais désormais une légère frange ainsi d'un petit dégradé, mes cheveux étant donné au dessous de mes épaules. La coiffeuse m'avait même étonné à réussir à dompter ma chevelure, et après quelques conseils, comme appliquer du jaune d'œuf une fois par semaine sur les pointes, je ressortais avec un nouvelle tête._

_La seule chose que Ginny ne parvint pas à me faire faire, fut d'aller dans un salon de beauté pour du maquillage. Oh ça non, elle n'y arriverait pas !_

_-Hermione, tu vas enfiler ce pantalon blanc, et ce chemisier turquoise._

_-mais, il est trois fois trop près du corps ton pantalon, et en plus il est transparent !_

_-N'importe quoi, il est juste parfait, tu l'as essayé, malgré les efforts inconsidérés que j'ai du faire, et il t'allait comme un gant !_

_Après plusieurs minutes de protestations, je retrouvais Ginny dans la chambre, habillée. Elle avait un jolie sourire blanc sur le visage, et nous descendîmes._

_Une fois les portes ouvertes, j'eux l'impression de me retrouver comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi, alors que mes pieds refusaient d'avancer._

_Ginny, qui était déjà assise, du se lever, et me prendre par le bras pour que je daigne faire quelques pas. Je m'asseyais, et quelques minutes après, les nez repartirent dans leurs assiettes, laissant ma nouvelle image, seule._

_-Tu es magnifique Hermione. Me complimenta la plupart de la gente masculine Gryffondorienne._

_-Bah, Hermione, que t'es t-il arrivé ? Demanda Ron, choqué._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Ron ? Demanda à son tour Ginny, un regard lançant des éclairs._

_-Je… Non rien. Je voulais juste dire que tu es … Différente._

_-Et bien, je vais prendre cela comme une compliment Ron. Soupirais-je agacé par mon camarade._

_-Tu es resplendissante ma Mione._

_-merci Harry, grâce à toi._

_-Hei ! M'augréa Ginny._

_-Et Ginny. Rectifiais-je._

_J'étais assez mal à l'aise, surtout que je sentais des regards pesant derrière loi, et, en me retournant, je pus distinguer Malfoy, Zabini, et Nott me fixer intensément. _  
_ Qu'avaient-ils ces trois là ?_

_Alors que je sortais de la grande salle, bien sûr, un compliment ne va pas sans reproche et inversement…_

_-Tiens tiens, la sang de bourbe aurait-elle fait un effort vestimentaire ? Cria la voix suraiguë de Pansy._

_-On dirait bien Parkinson. Lança Ginny._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, cela ne change rien à ta laideté._

_-On dit «laideur», espèce de Laideron. Dis-je, piquée à vif._

_-Qu'est ce que je disais ! Tu es une miss-je-sais-tout, et tu resteras toujours une miss je sais tout, malgré les efforts que tu fais pour ton apparence !_

_J'allais répliquer, quand Malfoy débarqua…_

_-Tiens, Granger, c'est vraiment toi ? J'avoue que quand on me l'a dit, je n'ai pas cru l'imbécile. Mais apparemment, c'est vraiment, toi …_

_-Oui, effectivement._

_-Tu sais, si ton sang n'était pas autant souillé, que tes cheveux encore un peu mieux dressés, tes formes plus voluptueuses, je pourrais peut-être sortir avec toi… Quoi que… Non, je ne pourrais pas._

_Des rires._

_-C'est tellement intellectuel ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy, j'en suis scotché._

_-Vaut mieux pas non, ou bien cela serait trop beau pour la population._

_-Si le mot «population» signifie juste toi, alors, oui, ça serait trop beau._

_-Un conseil…_

_-Non, coupais-je, la dernière fois, il n'a servit à rien. Ripostais-je._

_-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Grogna –il._

_-Tu te répètes. Et j'attend toujours. Fis-je après m'être arrêté._

_Je continuais ma route, sachant pertinemment que ce moment fatidique arriverait, et que même si j'y laisserais un peu de moi même, je l'aurais de toute les manières qu'il soit._

Je sais, c'est un peu facile comment moi, Hermione Granger est devenu presque quelqu'un de beau en si peu de temps, mais n'oubliez pas que tout ce que je vous raconte son des petits morceaux de ma vie et que je ne vous cite pas tout, car sinon par Merlin vous en aurez pour toute une vie !

Si je me rappel bien de l'expression du visage de Malfoy, je peux très bien vous dire qu'il n'y avait presque plus une once de dégoût, car comme vous le savez très bien, malgré qu'il soit un Malfoy, la physique passait avant tout dans son esprit. Qui aurait un jour penser qu'il couchait également avec des sang souillé comme moi, des traites et autres, personne, bien évidemment, mais c'est au fils du temps ce que j'ai appris, mais ce chapitre vous le verrez dans quelques instants.

Finalement, quelque part au fond de moi j'étais assez heureuse de ce changement de «look» car je fus remarqué par l'assistance, autant à l'avis des professeurs, qui se demandaient si j'avais encore quelque chose dans le cerveau (ce qui ne me plus pas du tout) autant par les Gryffondore qui m'exhibait en disant que non seulement j'avais un cerveau mais aussi un physique, autant par les Serdaigle et Poustoufles qui, du coup, enviait les Gryffondore.  
Et les Serpentards dans tout ça, me diriez vous, et bien, figurez vous que les insultes fusaient, bien entendu, mais moins nombreuses, et je n'étais plus le bouc émissaire de personne, sauf bien entendu Malfoy, qui, je le devinais, de son côté, cherchait un moyen de ce venger…

* * *

A vendredi !

XOXOXO !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

Bonne lecture !

RAPPEL :

* * *

**_Finalement, quelque part au fond de moi j'étais assez heureuse de ce changement de «look» car je fus remarqué par l'assistance, autant à l'avis des professeurs, qui se demandaient si j'avais encore quelque chose dans le cerveau (ce qui ne me plus pas du tout) autant par les Gryffondore qui m'exhibait en disant que non seulement j'avais un cerveau mais aussi un physique, autant par les Serdaigle et Poustoufles qui, du coup, enviait les Gryffondore. _**  
**_ Et les Serpentards dans tout ça, me diriez vous, et bien, figurez vous que les insultes fusaient, bien entendu, mais moins nombreuses, et je n'étais plus le bouc émissaire de personne, sauf bien entendu Malfoy, qui, je le devinais, de son côté, cherchait un moyen de ce venger…_**

* * *

En attendant, la seule chose que je pus faire, ce fut d'attendre, et préparer la formule.

Pendant près d'une journée, je ne faisais que la répéter encore et inlassablement dans ma tête de façon à ce qu'elle soit, au moins, bien formulé.

Bien sûr, le moment fatidique de la «super-vengeance-Malfoyienne» arriva, et, encore une fois, bien sûr, pas du tout au bout moment…

_Malfoy et sa vengeance._

_Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers les toilettes des filles, baguette en main, et heureuse d'avoir enfin appris et re-appris la formule par cœur. Mon planallait enfin pouvoir se mettre en route._

_Soudain, je m'arrêtais. J'aperçus Malfoy au loin du couloir, seul, ce qui me ficha la trouille. _  
_ J'aurais voulu reculer, mais à quoi bon ? il m'aurait rattrapé. Je soufflais un bon coup, et avançais, prudemment._

_«-Alors Granger, tu n'es pas avec la belette et Pot-de-fleur ? Ricana Malfoy._

_-Et toi, tu n'es pas avec tes toutous et ton Pékinois ? Ripostais-je._

_-Comme tu peux le constater ! mais dis moi, qu'est ce que fais une personne tel que toi dans les couloirs, seule ?_

_-Je me promène. Mais et toi ?_

_-Je te cherchais. Fit-il durement._

_Je déglutit._

_-Que comptes-tu faire Malfoy ? Me tuer ? Me saigner ? Me violé ?_

_-Te tuer, j'aimerais, te saigner, encore plus, mais te violer ? J'avoue que j'y ai penser plus d'une fois à te mettre entre mes draps, mais le viol est dégueulasse. J'attendrais que tu me le demande !_

_-Toi ? Une sang de bourbe ? Laisse moi rire !_

_-Oui, moi une sang de bourbe, et un oubliette bien trempé._

_-Tu comptes je sauter pour ensuite me faire oublier cet «incident» fâcheux ?_

_-Non pas te sauter Granger, nuance, mais que toi, tu désires me voir en Adam._

_-Tu es pitoyable. Jamais je ne me rabaisserais à venir te demander de coucher avec moi Malfoy, soit en sur._

_-Granger, est ce moi, où tu essaies de gagner du temps ? Demanda t-il en dérivant le sujet._

_Mince, j'étais grillé._

_Je ne répondis pas._

_-C'est bien ce que je me disais, alors, laisse moi t'expliquer mon plan, et n'essaie en aucun cas de fuir, ou je te rattraperais et ça sera encore pire._

_-Tout d'abord, je te lasserais plusieurs endroits du corps, qui font mal, mais où le corps ne saigne pas trop abondamment, cela serait bête que tu t'évanouisse, ou pire, que tu meurt. Ensuite, je compte bien en profiter, et oui sang de bourbe, je compte bien te déshabiller, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un sang souillé que je ne peux pas en profiter, car vois-tu, depuis que tu as radicalement changé de style, je te trouve assez féminine et … Belle. Ce mot m'écorche la bouche, c'est affreux. Pour finir, je t'accrocherais tel quel, au plafond, où dès que la sonnerie des cours retentira tu sera à la vu de tous, exhibé. Je suis certain que tu pensais que j'avais oublié, mais jamais je ne te trouvais seule, j'ai même pensé que je devrais trouver quelque chose à faire au deux rigolos, mais cette opportunité c'est présenté, c'est merveilleux, non ?_

_-Malfoy, de quel droit tu…_

_-Tais-toi. J'ai tout les droits. Mon nom en est référent._

_-Et je suppose qu'ensuite tu m'enverra le sort d'oubliette ? Demandais-je, avide d'en savoir plus et essayant de gagner du temps._

_-Exactement, mais assez faible pour que tu te souviennes de tout, sauf mon visage. Ricana t-il._

_-Tu es… Misérable. Infecte. Tu es juste dégoûtant !_

_-Nuance très chère, nuance. TU est dégoûtante, je suis perfide. Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes, tu devrais le savoir pourtant, toi, rat de bibliothèque._

_-Je suis avide de connaissance, pas rat de bibliothèque, mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre. N'as-tu jamais ouvert les portes de celle ci. Je ne pense pas non._

_-En effet, je sais déjà tut ce que je dois savoir, et la magie noire n'est pas fameuse chez Madame Pince. Au manoir avec le Lord et mon père, c'est beaucoup plus excitant !_

_-Je…_

_-Stop. J'en ai assez de t'entendre jacasser. Tu gagnes du temps, et ça ne m'est gère favorable._

_Soudain, je me retrouvais la bouche collé._

_-La dite «torture» va commencer Grangie._

_Ricana t-il._

_…_

_-Bon sang Miss Granger, que faite vous là ? Demanda mi paniqué mi choqué Dumbeldor._

_Je le fit signe de là où j'étais, c'est a dire, choqué et accroché au plafond que je ne pouvais pas parler. Il défit le sortilège, me rhabilla et décrocha en quelques secondes._

_-Et bien, Miss, j'écoute. Que faisiez vous… Hum… Nu, accroché au plafond ?_

_-Heureusement que c'est vous qui m'avez vu professeur, et non les élèves. Dis-je soulagé, ignorant sa question, à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse._

_-Oui, heureusement, en effet. Bien, que diriez vous de venir prendre un thé, pour m'expliquer tout cela ?_

_-En faite professeur, je…_

_-Non, non, non, venez avec moi. Dit-il, rieur._

_Plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbeldore._

_-Alors, que c'est-il passé miss ? J'avoue être un peu perturbé. Cela m'étonnerait fort que ce soit vous qui vous vous êtes fait tout cela !_

_-Effectivement monsieur, en réalité, je me baladais tranquillement dans le château (mensonge !) quand quelqu'un est apparu, je ne me rappel pas de son visage, c'est comme si il y avait un flou… La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, e ce qu'il m'a dit, fait, et tout._

_-Et bien miss Granger, racontez moi._

_-Il m'a dit qu'il allait me lancer le «sectusempra» puis qu'il allait me déshabiller, m'accrocher au plafond, et me laisser ainsi, pour que tout les élèves me voit ainsi. Mais apparement, il n'a pas bien formulé le sectusempra, car j'ai juste des petites entailles._

_-Miss, je dois dire que je suis un peu choqué que cela se soit passé dans notre école, cependant, quelque chose me tracasse, vous n'avez ni honte, ni peur, et vous n'êtes pas triste._

_-Et bien Monsieur, moi même je ne le comprend, j'avoue être désorienté, étant donné que le visage de mon agresseur reste flou, mais je ne ressent ni honte ni peur, car quelque chose au fond me dis que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. C'est… Etrange._

_-Effectivement Miss, effectivement. Cela dis, je vais vous envoyer voir l'infirmière, vous ne voudrez pas que ces séquelles restent ?_

_-Non Monsieur, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que retrouver le coupable… Avouais-je._

_-Je m'en occupe Miss, je m'en occuper. Il y a bien un fantôme, ou un tableau qui traînait par là. Vous pouvez y aller Miss._

_-Merci._

_Alors que j'allais allez voir Madame Pomfresh, je déviais ma route, pour me rendre dans les toilettes des filles. Après tout, c'était pour cela que j'étais depuis le début._

Maintenant vous vous dite, patati patata, puisque Malfoy t'as lancé un sort d'oubliette, comment tu peux nous racontez ça, et bien figurez vous, qu'il m'a tout raconter, une fois transformer en Adriana, suivez, vous comprendrez.

Donc, j'allais dans les toilettes des filles, récitait la potion, et tout le tralala, mais une fois mes yeux rouverts…

_Transformation._

_J'ouvrais les yeux après avoir récitez trois fois distinctement Miror Incorpaes._

_Je pensais à une fille environ dix centimètres de plus que moi même, les cheveux lisse, et d'un blond profond, mêlé à du brun, arrivant aux fesses, des yeux couleur noisette clair, des dents parfaitement blanches et alignés, des lèvres rosés, un nez fin et droit, une poitrine généreuse ainsi que le postérieur, un ventre plat, et la couleur de peau blanche. J'imaginais que Malfoy devait aimé les filles assez belle mais rebelle, j'imaginais donc mon nouveau moi avec un papillon en bas du dos, et une étoile mi-cou, mi-oreille, un percing sur le ventre et sur le poignet._

_En faite, j'imaginais tout ce que je ne pouvais pas être, comme cela, Malfoy ne me remarquerait en rien._

_J'ouvris finalement les yeux, et remarquais avec stupeur que les cicatrices naissantes sur le haut de cuisse, la hanche et le dos, que mon inconnu m'avait affligé se voyait terriblement. Voilà ce que ça m'avait coûté de vouloir aller plus vite que la musique comme disait le proverbe._

_Je soupirais. _  
_ Celle que j'avais imaginé était une vrai… Je ne saurais trouver le mot. Et désormais j'arborais une poitrine plus généreuse, ainsi que des fesses, il fallait très vite que je trouve de nouveaux habites, cette fois ci, à ma taille._

_Je faisais un petit 36 d'ordinaire, et désormais, un grossier 38et demi. Quel poisse !_

_Je réfléchis très vite, je ne pouvais retourner chez les rouges et ors, étant donné que Malfoy détestait ça, l'idéale aurait été que j'entre dans la tanière du serpent, mais hélas, je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. _  
_ Après mûr réflexion, je me dirigeais finalement vers l'entre, et attendis patiemment à côté, qu'un stupide Goyle deux, ou qu'une stupide Pansy deux, m'indique le mot de passe._

_Finalement, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, Parkinson et Bulstrode débarquèrent, riant aux éclats._

_«-Qui es-tu ? Demanda froidement la première._

_-Je… heu… (je n'avais pas prévu ce petit détail…)_

_-Alors ? Dit vivement Bulstrode._

_-Adriana. Adriana heu… Junes. Je viens de Beaûbaton._

_-Oh, bien. Je suis Pansy Parkinson, et voici Milicent Bulstrode. Tu es en septième année ? Dit Parkinson, plus gentiment tout à coup._

_-Oui. Mes bagages n'ont pas encore été porté, et on ne m'a pas donné d'uniforme pour les cours. Le directeur m'a dit de m'adresser aux filles de ma maison. (j'eu l'impression de vomir en disant cela)._

_-Tu es donc à Serpentards ! Et bien, bienvenue ! Suis nous. M'ordonna Bulstrode._

_Je les suivit donc, une fois qu'elles eurent dit le mot de passe «Gerbes de sang» (classe !) je me retrouvais dans l'univers d'un sang pur. Tout était vert sombre, et les seuls touches de lumières étaient l'argenté aux murs. C'était lugubre, et froid._

_Une fois dans leurs chambres, je découvris avec étonnement qu'elles étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale pour une fille. Des posters qui bougeaient des murs, des magasines, des fringues par terre, des produits de beautés…_

_-Tiens, prend ça. Me dit Parkinson… Pansy (il faudra bien que je m'habitue) en me tendant l'uniforme._

_-La salle de bain est là bas ! Me signala sa complice en me montrant du doigt une porte._

_-M… ok. Me ravisais-je. Le merci n'étant pas compris dans la langue des serpents._

_Je le revêtit et une fois sortit, Par… Pansy cru devenir folle._

_-Voyons, tu ne vas pas mettre ça comme ça ! Dit-elle horrifié._

_Elle me remonta la jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse, m'ouvrit quatre boutons de la chemise et remonta les chaussettes jusqu'aux genoux. Je trouvais ça… Horrible. Ca dépassait la limite du ridicule._

_-Maintenant, je te laisse entre les mains de Milicent. Ricana le pékinois._

_…_

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je ne ressemblais plus à rien. Rectification, je ressemblais à une actrice pornographique !_

_Mes cheveux formaient une longues tresses, mes yeux étaient noirs de cendres, ma bouche rouge de sang, mon décolleté trop ouvert on voyait le sous vêtement que Pansy m'avait prêté qui ne m'allait pas, mon ventre découvert, ma jupe ral. les fesses, mes jambes nues. C'était juste… Ridicule. C'est ça, ridicule ! Que dirais ron et Harry si ils me voyaient ainsi ! Soudain, une vérité s'imposa à moi, jamais ils ne me verraient ainsi, je ne suis pas Hermione Granger, mais Adriana Junes._

_Je descendis dans la salle commune avec Pansy et Milicent, pour aller déjeuner, quand nous croisâmes Malfoy…_

_On allait pouvoir s'amuser ! La parti commençait ! _

Voilà comment moi, Hermione Jane Granger, sang impur, fille de parents moldu, intelligente et pas super canon, c'était retrouvé en Adriana Junes, sang pur, fille de sorcier célèbre, bête comme les serpents, et canon à mort. En gros, j'étais devenu tout ce que je n'étais pas. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Je décidais de consacrer mes repas et la moitié de mes temps libre aux serpents, en Adriana pour commencer mon plan, et le reste, en Hermione avec mes amis.

* * *

Alors?

Qu'en pensez vous? Ce chapitre est plus long ! :)

XOXOXOXO !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

Vous avez passés une bonne semaine? J'espère bien, moi, excellente.  
Mais si vous êtes là, c'est pour lire, alors traite de blablaterie, en avant le chapitre !

RAPPEL :

* * *

**_Je décidais de consacrer mes repas et la moitié de mes temps libre aux serpents, en Adriana pour commencer mon plan, et le reste, en Hermione avec mes amis._**

* * *

Je croyais que tout était simple, et bien croyez moi, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau !

_Rencontre._

_Je descendais les escaliers, faisant mine de rire à une stupide blague de Pansy, quand toutes deux se stoppèrent. Je fis de même, et vis Drago Malfoy qui nous regardait._

_-Et bien Pansy, tu ne me présente pas ? Dit-il, comme étonné._

_-Adriana je te présente Drago Malfoy, Drago, voici Adriana Junes. C'est une nouvelle._

_-Je ne savais pas que Dumby recrutait en pleine année scolaire. Dans un mois c'est quand même les vacances de Noël ! fit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je n'avais peut-être pas prit une bonne apparence…_

_-Mais ravi de te rencontrer. Dit-il au bout d'un moment, s'approchant et me faisant un baise-main._

_-Moi aussi Monsieur Malfoy. Fis-je après mûr réflexion._

_-Appel moi Drago._

_-Bien… Drago._

_Il sourit. _  
_ -Bon, et si nous allions déjeuner ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment._

_Les bécasses de Parkinson et Bulstrode rirent dans leurs mains, tandis que Drago me tendait la sienne._

_Nous débarquions dans la grande salle, main dans la main, tous nous regardèrent, alors que les professeurs discutaient entre eux, sans se soucier de ma présence._

_-Tiens regarde, la nouvelle proie de Malfoy ! Siffla Ron._

_J'aurais aimé en cette instant lui dire que ça serait lui, ma proie, mais je m'y abstint._

_Il parla plus que je ne respirais pendant le repas, de lui, de lui, et de lui. Encore et encore !_

_Je me retirais précipitamment en milieu de repas…_

Autant vous dire que quand il parlait, c'était de ses parents, sa famille, le Lord, la mort, les sang impur, les Gryffondores, mais étonnement, jamais d'Hermione Granger, cependant, il parlait de tout cela, en boucle.

J'avais réussi à convaincre Harry, Ron et Ginny que je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque pour une mission que l'Ordre m'avait confié, sans poser plus de question, tous avait acceptés. C'est alors que quelques semaines après, ce fut Noël.

J'avais deux choix, soit je restais au château, avec Malfoy, Parkinson et Bulstrode, soit j'allais avec Ron et Harry au terrier. Je ne savais quoi choisir, c'est alors que la solution vint à moi seule. Je demandais à Dumbeldore si je pouvais faire des recherches pendant deux semaines à la bibliothèque, et après aller avec les Wesley, ce qu'il accepta.

Inutile de vous préciser que pendant ces deux semaines, Malfoy, Parkinson et Bulstrode me collèrent comme des sang sue ! J'avais contre toute attente, réussi à m'attacher un tout petit peu à Drago, jusqu'à ce que quand il me croise dans les couloirs, (la vrai Hermione) il ruine tout en lançant des répliques abjectes. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup de moi, mais surtout d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…

_Etonné, bouleversé, lequel des deux ?_

_Nous étions à la bibliothèque, oui, vous avez bien lu, Drago avait par miracle accepté de ce rendre à la bibliothèque, et alors que je lisais un livre passionnant sur les différentes métamorphoses, il soupira._

_-Est ce que tu t'ennuies Drago ? Demandais-je._

_-La réponse risquerais de ne pas trop te plaire… Soupira t-il à nouveau._

_Blanc._

_-Tu sais Adriana, repit-il, tu ressembles beaucoup à Granger._

_-Qui est ce ? Demandais-je ignorante, en levant la tête de mon livre. _  
_ Enfin un sujet intéressant…_

_-Une fille née de parents moldu. Elle adore savoir toujours tout sur tout ! Dit-il grognon._

_-A ce que je ois, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup… Remarquais-je._

_-C'est ce qu'elle croit… _  
_ -Comment cela ?_

_-Ecoute Adriana, je t'apprécie énormément, alors ce que nous échangeons dans cette librairie, restera là, pigé ?_

_J'hochais la tête._

_-En réalité… Je l'envie._

_-Je ne comprend pas…_

_-Elle a cette soif de connaissance, s'en ai énervant, dès que quelqu'un dit quelque chose de faut, ou autre, elle le reprend toujours !_

_-Tu es donc jaloux._

_-En quelque sorte… Tu sais, si elle n'était pas sang impur je crois que je pourrais l'apprécier… Toi par contre, tu es son portrait craché en plus féminine ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne._

_Alors là, ce fut la panique totale._

_J'aurais aimé à ce moment précis me réveillé, et que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux, horrible, cauchemar. Drago Malfoy me faisait des avances, à moi, Hermione Granger…_

_-Adriana…_

_Mais bien sûr ! Il ne faisait pas des avances à Hermione Granger mais à Adriana Junes !_

_Mon cerveau se mit en route, et deux secondes plus tard, deux solutions s'offraient à moi : Jouer le jeu, ou bien m'enfuir et ne plus jamais redevenir Adriana Junes._

_Mon esprit jouait à pile ou face, quand de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. _  
_ Mxrde !_

_Plus qu'une solution : Jouer le jeu._

_Après tout, c'est ce que m'attendait ce jeu stupide, non ?_

Et voilà comment Adriana Junes s'était retrouvé emprisonné entre les pattes de Malfoy.  
Mais bientôt, j'allais revoir ça et à la lettre !

Quelques temps après, il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, ce que bien évidemment Hermione Granger avait vomi, et Adriana Junes accepté avec une fausse joie. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulé, j'inventa donc un mensonge de plus, protestant que je devais rejoindre mes parents en France. Il accepta, et je partis donc en tant qu'Hermione Granger.

Mes vacances se passèrent calmement, sans soucis, mais je redoutais le moment où je rentrerais à Poudlard…

Finalement après deux mois de vacances, Poudlard s'offrait de nouveau à moi, ses tours, salles, classes, et surtout Bibliothèque n'attendant que moi !

Je passais le premier déjeuner en tant qu'Hermione, puis le soir, au dîner, je dus reprendre l'apparence d'Adriana…

Tout ce déroulait à merveille, ma complicité avec mes amis était de nouveau bien présente, et la complicité que je créais avec Drago Malfoy se construisait et grandissait un peu plus chaque jour.

Personne ne se souciait de la soudaine disparition d'Hermione Granger quand Adriana Junes était là, et inversement.

J'avais fait croire à Drago que je suivais des cours spéciale en tant qu'Adriana, pendant les cours, et à harry et Ron que j'enquêtais sur une mission secrète pendant les repas.  
Tout ce passait bien, je prenais la potion, me transformais, et deux heures après, les cours commençaient, et je partais. Le soir, j'en prenais deux fois, car, bien souvent, nous restions trois à quatre heures ensemble, dans la grande salle, dans la salle commune.  
Je savais que quelque part, j'allais m'accrocher à lui, le vrai Drago, assez gentil, intelligent, drôle, mais aussi possesseur. Alors je ne m'intéressais à aucune des conversation particulière, je faisais en sorte qu'il croie que je trouvais cela formidable, mais sans plus.

Harry et Ron parlaient beaucoup d'Adriana, Ron prétextant qu'elle était le nouveau jouer de Drago, Harry la défendant, disant qu'elle avait surement du caractère pour que Drago la remarque autant… Mais moi, je me contentais d'être indifférente.

* * *

Alors?

XOXOXOXO AViS ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! How old are you?

I'm fine !

This is the 8chapter !

Enjoy!

* * *

RAPPEL :

* * *

**_Personne ne se souciait de la soudaine disparition d'Hermione Granger quand Adriana Junes était là, et inversement._**

**_J'avais fait croire à Drago que je suivais des cours spéciale en tant qu'Adriana, pendant les cours, et à harry et Ron que j'enquêtais sur une mission secrète pendant les repas. _**  
**_ Tout ce passait bien, je prenais la potion, me transformais, et deux heures après, les cours commençaient, et je partais. Le soir, j'en prenais deux fois, car, bien souvent, nous restions trois à quatre heures ensemble, dans la grande salle, dans la salle commune. _**  
**_ Je savais que quelque part, j'allais m'accrocher à lui, le vrai Drago, assez gentil, intelligent, drôle, mais aussi possesseur. Alors je ne m'intéressais à aucune des conversation particulière, je faisais en sorte qu'il croie que je trouvais cela formidable, mais sans plus._**

**_Harry et Ron parlaient beaucoup d'Adriana, Ron prétextant qu'elle était le nouveau jouer de Drago, Harry la défendant, disant qu'elle avait surement du caractère pour que Drago la remarque autant… Mais moi, je me contentais d'être indifférente._**

* * *

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, laissez moi vous expliquer…

_Bisous tout doux partout._

_Nous étions dans la grande salle, pour le dîner, j'avais toujours eu un petit appétit, je mangeais donc un blanc de poulet avec un peu de salade, alors que tous, même les filles, se goinfraient. Un jour je demanderais conseil à Ron, pensais-je._

_«-A quoi penses-tu Adriana ? Demanda subitement Drago._

_-Rien de très spéciale, je me demandais comment vous arriviez à manger tout ça ! Dis-je sur un ton morne._

_-Tu sais, la plupart des serpentards travail pour le Lord, alors ils récupèrent comme ils peuvent ! Rit-il._

_-Et toi, tu fais parti de l'un deux ? Fis-je._

_Aïe, j'aurais du garder ma langue dans ma bouche…_

_Il me regardait avec un regard sombre, pleins de reproches et de tristesse, mêlé à de la colère._

_-C'est donc de cela que tu penses de moi ? Interrogea t-il, froid._

_-Je n'en sais rien. Répondis-je, doucement._

_-Comment ça «tu n'en sais rien» ? Bien sûr que tu as une idée en tête, ça fait presque trois mois qu'on se côtoie ! dit-il durement._

_-pansy m'a dit que ton père voulait …_

_-Que j'en devienne un, oui. Coupa t-il en soupirant. Tu as donc ta réponse, non ?_

_-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que les autres voulait de toi, mais ce que toi voulait. Lâchais-je au bout d'un court moment._

_Il paru étonné._

_-Ecoute Adriana, pas tout de suite, ok ?_

_Je hochais la tête, avec espoir que très vite il me donnerait son avis. Je n'aurais su comment l'expliquer, mais au fond de moi, j'avais encore espoir qu'il ne devienne pas mange mort, je ne le connaissait que bien maintenant, il savait être gentil, aimant, drôle sans être moqueur. Bien sûr, il avait toujours ce masque d'impassibilité, ce regard froid et ténébreux, et cette façon de ce sentir supérieur, mais après tout, derrière cette armoire de glace, il y avait peut-être un cœur, non ? Peut-être que c'était juste moi, Hermione Granger, qui ne voulait voir que du bon en chacun…_

_-On y va ? Fit une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter._

_Je me levais, et partit à la suite de Drago, zabini et Nott, ses acolytes, et le pékinois et sa copine._

_Drago s'arrêta sans prévenir gare, dit aux autres de continuer, et resta à l'écart avec moi._

_-Dit Adriana, une petite fête dans la salle commune, ça te dis ? On est vendredi soir, et on a pas eu encore l'occasion de s'amuser..._

_-Et bien…_

_Mon cœur me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais mon esprit et monsieur vengeance qui ne faisait que s'accroître, hurlait qu'il fallait y aller sans rechigner. Finalement, après hésitation je…_

_-Et bien, pourquoi pas. Après tout ça nous changera les idées…_

_-Exactement ! La fête commence à 22heures. Soit à l'heure._

_Je hochais encore une fois, instinctivement la tête en signe d'approbation._

_Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, je pris le premier short et la première chemise que je trouvais, me lavais, et m'habillais. Grâce à un sort que les deux toutous à Drago m'avaient apprit je me maquillais, bien entendu avec dégoût. Comment ses filles pouvaient-elles mettre trois tonnes de maquillage sans se sentir une grosse poubelle ? (pour ne pas être vulgaire.)_

_Les cheveux lâche, je jetais un coup d'œil à la glace, celle que Ginny m'avait offerte pour mes seize ans, bien entendu, après avoir bu une gorgé de la potion Miror Incorpaes._

_Pour une première fois, j'étais à mon goût, et non à celui de Malfoy. Mon short noir arrivait mi-cuisse, mon chemisier était mauve, le maquillage très léger. J'étais pour la première fois depuis longtemps Belle. Mais hélas, dans la peau d'une autre… Je fis la moue. _  
_ Après avoir mainte et mainte fois vérifié que personne ne me verrait, je filais dans la chambre de Ginny lui empreinter ses bottes noirs qu'elle s'était offerte. Elle ne m'en voudrait pas…_

_A 22heure précise j'étais devant les cachots, et après avoir dit «Gerbes de sang», j'entrais. La musique me transperça les tympans, et l'odeur nauséabonde de l'alcool mêlé à l'herbe magique de la pipe me donnait envie de vomir sur place. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, et remarquait que les fête de Gryffondore était bien triste, mais beaucoup mieux à côté de ce qui se passait en face de moi. Les filles était presque nue, pour certaine, sur des fauteuils se laissant toucher par n'importe qui, l'atmosphère était sinistre, et la fumé de pipe donnait l'impression d'être dans un cimetière, plusieurs sorciers s'amusait à sniffer, tandis que d'autre étaient déjà envoûtés par la musique et l'odeur charnue. Les couleurs dominantes n'étaient même plus le vert et argent, mais le noir et pourpre._

_J'allais quitter cette espace presque invivable, quand une main s'empara de la mienne._

_«-Enfin, je t'attendais ! Hurlait une voix._

_En me retournant je pus voir un homme, environ deux ans de moins que moi, mais une bonne vingtaine de centimètre de plus, il était assez baraqué et avait des cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène._

_-Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je enfin._

_-Monsieur Malfoy t'attend ! Hurla t-il de nouveau. _  
_ -Oh._

_-Viens !_

_Je le suivait contre toute attente, et bientôt, je pus voir «monsieur Malfoy» à quelques mètres devant moi._

_-C'est clair qu'il m'attendait ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents._

_Il était sagement entouré d'une dizaine de dame, toute moins habillés les unes que les autres._

_Sa pipe en main, sa bouche faisant des cercles avec la fumé, et sa tête ne sachant plus d'où en_

_donner, il était dans son monde._

_Soudain, son regard dévia sur moi, et je m'empressais de détourner le regard. Un homme m'accosta pour danser, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, j'acceptais._

_Puis, tout alla très vite, un bruit sourd, un hurlement, des cris, du sang…_

_-La nuit est très agité chez les serpentard. Finit-il par dire, alors qu'il m'avait emprisonné le poignet._

_-Malfoy, mais pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça ! Hurlais-je plein poumons._

_-Ah, parce que c'est plus Drago ?_

_-Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis pourquoi, non !_

_-Il était trop près !_

_-Mais de quoi ? !_

_-De toi !_

_-Alors tu lui a décroché la mâchoire parce qu'il dansait avec moi Trop Près ? Hurlais-je après plusieurs secondes._

_-Arrête de crier._

_-Alors arrête de me donner des bouts de phrases._

_-Tu veux un verre ? Demanda t-il alors que nous nous affrontions du regard._

_Je clignais des yeux, fatigué du caractère de cet individu._

_-S'il te plaît, oui._

_Il me servit un verre, et alors que je buvais d'une traite, un tournis me vint, alors que ma gorge était en feu._

_-T'es doué, tu as avalé ça d'une traite ! Dit-il étonné._

_-Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Interrogeais-je comme je pus, ma gorge me brûlant._

_-Du whisky pur feu, pourquoi ?_

_-Je… Non, rien._

_-Ok… En tout cas, reprit-il, tu es très belle ce soir._

_-Ah, parce que ose me dire que tu ne préfères pas ces greluches à moitié nues devant tes pupilles !_

_-Je préfère les filles qui veulent se faire désirer. Avoua –il au bout d'un moment, ce qui me choqua._

_-Un double ! Demandais-je finalement au barman, pour tenir le coup. _  
_ Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller alors qu'il fallait que j'en sache plus sur le Lord, et tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la suite de mon début de plan, (qui consistait à ce que Malfoy s'attache à moi) il fallait que je tienne bon. _  
_ Environ deux heures après, une vingtaine de double, et quelques danses de trop, je regrettais d'être dans la tanière de la vipère. Mon corps ne dépendait plus de moi, je voyais flou, entendait mal, et mon esprit était vide._

_Je riais pour un rien alors que Drago, ou en tout cas se que je pris pour tel, me chuchota des mots à l'oreilles. Lui aussi était soue._

_-Alors ? Finit-il par demander presque sérieux._

_Je riais de plus belle, et il finit par me prendre par le bras. Il m'emmena alors que j'essayais de finir comme je pus la potion mélanger au whisky, afin de tenir encore en Adriana._

_Si je montais ou descendais, je n'aurais pu le dire, mais une chose est sûr, ma tête tournait, et me faisait affreusement mal. Je murmurais des paroles inaudibles, et finalement je tombais. Heureusement, quelque chose de moue me réceptionna._

_Je réussit finalement à voir marquer 10heures … 10heures ? Du matin ? Du soir ? je ris. Pourquoi ? je ne savais pas, mais je ris._

_Puis d'un coup, tout devint noir et flou…_

_Doucement, j'ouvris les paupières que je papillonnait afin de les habituer à la lumière, ou plutôt au faite qu'il n'y en ai pas. Je relevais précairement ma tête qui tournait. _  
_ Peu à peu, les images de la veilles me revinrent en mémoire._

_Flash Back._

_Je riais, encore et encore, puis soudain, un corps lourd et chaud emprisonna le mien. J'arrêtais de rire, et soufflais. Nos halènes de whisky, drogue et autre substances se mélangèrent, et me firent me sentir légère. Doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent, et frôlèrent les miennes, pour préférer se diriger vers ma poitrine. Après plusieurs embrassades, lècheries, et plaisirs, nous étions nus._

_J'eux soudainement mal, pour peu à peu remplacer cela par du plaisir. J'hurlais intensément, alors que lui riait, pour qu'enfin, nos hurlements se mélangent._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous retombions, presque mort l'un à côté de l'autre, après maintes plaisirs._

_Fin du Flash Back._

_La seule chose qui me perturba en me souvenant de tout ça, fut le visage du concerné. Je ne me rappelait pas qui s'était, mais alors une lourde respiration se fit entendre près de moi._

_En tournant la tête je découvrit avec horreur Drago Malfoy._

_Par Merlin._

_Ne me dite pas que j'avais couché avec Drago Malfoy ?_

_J'haletais presque, et finis finalement par me rendre dans la salle de bain afin de faire le nécessaire de toilette. _  
_ Hélas, je n'étais pas à bout de mes surprises, car en passant devant la glace, je constatais avec effrois que j'étais redevenu Hermione Granger, mais avec les cheveux lisse, et long, plus broussailleux, et court, j'avais également des dents parfaitement droite et blanche et un postérieur faisant le double de celui d'avant._

_Bon Dieu, Par Merlin, Morgane et toute les divinités, pourquoi étais-je mi-Adriana, mi-Hermione ?_

_Je réfléchis, et la solution vint à moi toute seule : J'avais gardé la forme d'Adriana plus de Dix heures !_

_Zut, Zut, Et RE-Zut !_

_Après plusieurs minutes où j'essayais de me calmer, j'ouvris doucement la porte, Malfoy dormait toujours._

_Je sortis en douce des cachots, pour me rendre chez les Gryffondore, où il faudrait que je trouve, et vite, une solution…_

Voilà. Oui, voilà comment la plus douée et intelligente élève de Poudlard s'était retrouver comme une cruche, moitié elle même, moitié quelqu'un d'autre !

* * *

Je sais, c'est un peu tiré pas les cheveux, quoi que, personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas !

Bisouu'

Fan-Atikk !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou,

La suite !

Celle ci est mi-longue, alors, Merci qui? Merci Fan-atikk ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

RAPPEL :

**_Voilà. Oui, voilà comment la plus douée et intelligente élève de Poudlard s'était retrouver comme une cruche, moitié elle même, moitié quelqu'un d'autre !_**

* * *

Je n'avais pas mille solution, tout juste si j'en avait une, je ne pouvais pas rester à moitié Adriana et à moitié Moi même, c'était inenvisageable.

Alors, la seule solution était de choisir. Oui, entre moi même et Adriana. Entre le rat de bibliothèque et la vengeance pour tout les nés moldu.

Comment ferais-je, me demanderiez vous.  
C'est simple , pour Hermione je me coupe les cheveux, et ne les coiffe plus, pour Adriana, met des lentilles de contacte et du rembourrage pour la poitrine.

Mais comme un problème ne vient pas toujours seul…

_Ginny Wesley._

_Les larmes avaient fusés seules, et menaçaient de ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Quand soudain, on toqua._

_«-Hermione ? Fit la cadette des Wesley en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Ginny… Pleurais-je de plus belle._

_-Oh, Mione !_

_Longtemps, elle me consola, puis, bien entendu, les explications devaient apparaître un jour ou l'autre…_

_-Explique moi Hermione, je ne comprend pas ! Supplia t-elle._

_J 'étais partager entre l'envie de tout déballer et de vider mon sac, ou bien de ne rien dire et me débrouiller toute seule._

_-Hermione, je suis là pour toi tu le sais !_

_Je soufflais. Pile ou face ?_

_-Promet moi de ne rien dire ! Fis-je au bout de quelques minutes._

_-Je te promet de ne rien dire et de t'aider même !_

_Je soufflais un fois de plus._

_-J'ai couché avec Drago Malfoy. Murmurais-je. _  
_ Elle paru choquée._

_-Qu… Quoi ? Hurla t-elle._

_-Calme toi… Je vais t'expliquer, ne me juge pas._

_-Je suis juste choquée…_

_-Alors…_

_Je lui expliquais alors toute l'histoire, qu'elle essaya de suivre su mieux qu'elle pu._

_-Je veux bien t'aider Mione._

_Mes yeux se firent ronds._

_-A une condition._

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Que tu me dises comment c'était ! Dit-elle impatiente._

_-Hein ?_

_-Allez quoi, Mione, comment il est au lit Malfoy ?_

_-Drago… Murmurais-je._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Heu… Bah tu sais Gin' j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool et heu…_

_-Mais à peu près ?_

_-Et bien c'était… Grandiose. Aurais-je voulu dire. Au lieu de ça je dis : Bien._

_-Bien ? Bien ? Tu veux dire que ça réputation est de la daube ?Hurlait-elle._

_-Non, il est très bien au lit, mais je n'ai pas assez de comparaison. Expliquais-je._

_-Arrête, tu m'as toi même dis que tu étais sorti avec un dénommé Mathias durant les vacance s ! Nargua t-elle._

_-Bref, tu disais que tu voulais bien m'aider si je répondais à ta question, c'est fait, maintenant explique moi ton plan._

_-Pour cela, il va falloir qu'on s'organise… Murmura t-elle. Tu ne peux pas redevenir Hermione, où ton plan tombe à l'eau. Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de ma venger de cet être arrogant ! Siffla t-elle._

_-Je dois t'avouer que je suis étonné que tu m'aides… Mais jamais je ne te remercierais assez. Que dois-je faire ?_

_-Tu n'as pas le choix, il va falloir que tu ailles en parler à Dumbeldore._

_-Mais… Mais…_

_-Tu ne vas pas dire la vérité, mais radoter… Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen…_

_-Explique ?_

_Plus tard chez Dumby._

_-Miss Granger, entrez. Vous avez demandé à me voir il me semble ? Fit-il derrière ses lunettes en demi lune._

_-Oui professeur je… Et bien… Voilà, j'ai lancé un mauvais sortilège qui a fait que j'ai changé d'apparence à moitié, j'ai pris celle de ma cousine par alliance, Adriana Junes, et il se trouve qu'elle est morte il y a maintenant un ans, elle savait que j'étais sorcière, et sa dernière volonté était qu'à un moment ou un autre je prenne sa forme et que je vive ainsi… Gloussais-je. (je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux !)_

_-Je vois… Et, ou voulez vous en venir Miss ?_

_-J'aimerais rester Hermione intérieurement, mais être Adriana physiquement. Elle n'était pas très douée en magie, et elle m'admirait, alors j'aimerais vraiment qu'on la reconnaisse comme quelqu'un d'intellectuellement fort… mais aussi physiquement. Et vu que le sort que j'ai lancé par mégarde m'as fais prendre à demi son apparence, j'aimerais continuer le sort…_

_-Ne venez vous pas de dire qu'elle était moldu ?_

_Mince !_

_-C'est tiré par les cheveux Miss Granger ce que vous me dite, pourquoi tout simplement pas me dire que vous avez volé un grimoire, mal utilisé sa magie à des fins personnel, et que vous êtes avec des problèmes désormais ?_

_-Professeur ce n'est pas…_

_-Miss, dite moi juste de vive voix que vous voulez avoir l'apparence d'Adriana Junes et ceux, pour combien de temps, et je ferais mon nécessaire._

_-Un an._

_-Bien Miss._

_Ginny Wesley Parti II_

_-Ginny ! Hurlais-je de vive voix._

_-Alors, mon plan à marché ? S'enquit-elle._

_-Non, pas le moindre, par contre le directeur à toujours les yeux dans les murs. Soupirais-je. Il sait tout. Conclu-je._

_-La vache ! Quand tu dis, tout, ça veut dire, vraiment tout ? Demanda t-elle._

_-Je n'en sais rien Gin', mais il se pourrait… Soupirais-je._

_-Et il ne t'a rien dit ?_

_-Non, juste demander pendant combien de temps et tout et tout que je souhaitais avoir l'apparence d'Adriana… Il m'a aussi dit qu'il annoncerait la nouvelle ce soir, au dîner._

_-La nouvelle ?_

_-Oui, le fait qu'Hermione parte, et qu'il y ai une nouvelle élève, moi._

_-Ah…_  
_ -Maintenant, reste à trouver un mensonge à Ron et Harry… Dis-je en faisant la moue._

_-Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu vas à Beaubâton et que tu les écriras !_

_-Sûrement… Mais c'est quand même compliqué !_

_-Te fais pas d'bile !_

_-Ouais…_

_-Mais dis moi, qu'est ce que Dumbeldore t'as donné ?_

_-Une potion… Tiens regarde !_

_Je lui tendis la fiole transparente, où dedans on pouvait apercevoir un liquide jaune/vert qui bougeait._

_-C'est dégoûtant !_

_-Effectivement… mais écoute, si c'est pour la vie de Malfoy !_

_-Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé pour quoi que ce soit, et encore moins pour la vie de cette sale fouine répugnante !_

_Je souris…_

Désolé d'avoir raconté ça à la sauvette, mais voyez vous la suite est beaucoup pus croustillante, et mis à part le fait de savoir que la Hermione n'existe plus pendant un an, qu'Adriana sera bel est bien présente et que Dumbeldore sait tout, ou presque (car ça, on ne le saura jamais !) il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir …

D'ailleurs, j'aurais pu vous dire ça, comme ça, sans plus, mais bon…

Ensuite, vis-à-vis de mes relations, comme au tout début, je vous disais que j'avais du faire des sacrifices, et un de mes sacrifices donc, fut Ron et Harry. Ceux ci étant parti à la châsse aux horcruxes après avoir apprit que j'étais «parti».

Par rapport au sujet Drago Malfoy, comment dire… J'avais… bien entendu , toujours ce sentiment de haine profonde, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui faire ravaler sa fierté, mais j'apprenais à le connaître et le Drago de j'aime-que-les-sangs-purs-les-sangs-impur-peuvent-aller-se-faire-voir était presque appréciable.

Bref.

* * *

Bon week-end !

XOXOXOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Lecteurs du jour, Bonjour, Lecteur du soir, Bonsoir.

En ce vendredi, je poste un chapitre assez rigolos, et très, très important pour la suite, vous le découvrirez assez vite (rime je t'aime ! Pour ceux qui n'aurez pas compris, je viens de rimer ! -.-')

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre votre avis, ce qui est essentiel ! :)

RAPPEL :

**_Ensuite, vis-à-vis de mes relations, comme au tout début, je vous disais que j'avais du faire des sacrifices, et un de mes sacrifices donc, fut Ron et Harry. Ceux ci étant parti à la châsse aux horcruxes après avoir apprit que j'étais «parti»._**

**_Par rapport au sujet Drago Malfoy, comment dire… J'avais… bien entendu , toujours ce sentiment de haine profonde, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui faire ravaler sa fierté, mais j'apprenais à le connaître et le Drago de j'aime-que-les-sangs-purs-les-sangs-impur-peuvent-aller-se-faire-voir était presque appréciable._**

**_Bref._**

* * *

Donc, comme je le disais avant, le soir même Dumbeldore m'avait présenté, Hermione avait disparu devant les mines tristes des Gryffondores. Cependant, je fus vite déstabilisé…

_Choixpeau, je t'aurais !_

_J'étais aux côtés de Dumbeldore qui avait annoncé à tous que j'étais Adriana Junes, et nouvelle. _  
_ Bien sûr, j'avais oublié de préciser à ce vieux fou que je mettais déjà transformé en Adriana, et donc il annonça à tous que j'allais devoir passer sous le choixpeau._

_Je pus voir de la haine dans le regard des serpentard, sauf dans celui de Drago et Pansy._

_Ils étaient plutôt étonné, et je savais très bien qu'il allait falloir que je trouve un très bon mensonge, et de taille !_

_Au fond de moi, je souhaitais bien évidemment aller à Gryffondore, mais ma raison exigeait que j'aille à Serpentard, dans l'antre maudit._

_-tiens tiens, une née moldu… Siffla le choixpeau. _  
_ Mince… J'étais grillé… Comment allait réagir les serpents ?_

_Je gloussais._

_-Tu es courageuse, rusé et téméraire… Quelque chose en toi me rappel quelqu'un… Ma mémoire me fait faut bon…_

_-Choixpeau ne t'éternise pas. Grinça Dumbeldore._

_Je le remerciais d'un regard._

_-Bien… Ta raison l'emporte jeune importuné ! Serpentard !_

_Il y eu des applaudissements, et beaucoup de crie._

_J'étais réellement blonde, réellement bien formé et réellement dans la pire maison qui puisse exister…_

_Alors seulement quand je m'asseyais à côté de Zabini, en face de Malfoy, je savais que les ennuies commençaient… _  
_ Plus tard, chez les serpents._

_-Adriana, j'avoue ne lus comprendre. Se plaignit Pansy._

_-comment ça ? Dis-je innocente._

_-D'abord, tu nous dit que tu es à Serpentards, mais le vieux fou débarque et nous dit que tu viens juste d'arriver, ensuite, tu dis que tu es sang pur, et il se révèlerait être que tu es moldu… Dit-elle, haussant la voix._

_-Pansy, écoute, je suis arriver il y a trois mois, mais Dumbeldore m'avait fait passé un entretiens dans son bureau, je faisais des recherches sur … sur … Une pierre et personne ne devait le savoir, ensuite, ce choixpeau grotesque est là depuis plus de 10 000 ans, crois-tu vraiment qu'il a toute sa tête ?_

_-Alors, pourquoi il a dit que tu étais une sang de bourbe ?_

_-Il est fou, voilà tout. _  
_ Elle sembla perplexe._

_-Autant que le directeur !_

_Elle sourit._

_-Bien._

_-Je suis épuisée… Je vais aller me coucher._

_-Attend, Drago veut te voir… Murmura t-elle._

_-Ah…_

_Mince ! J'étais cuite !_

_Je toquais trois fois. A la deuxième on répondit._

_-Entre._

_J'entrais…_

_-Adriana, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là… Susurra t-il de dos après une longue minute._

_-Tu veux des explications sur ce soir…_

_-Non. _  
_ J'étais choquée._

_-Pardon ? Demanda éberluée._

_-Vois-tu je veux juste qu'on… Parle. Lâcha t-il après un moment en ce retournant._

_-Je ne comprend pas…_

_-Qu'on parle de ce qu'il sait passé la nuit dernière. Dit-il d'un ton froid._

_Je ne dis mot._

_-Ce qui sait passé…_

_-Je sais, tu vas dire que c'était contre ta volonté, bla bla bla, et que tu regrettes, je connais le refrain._

_-Bizarre qu'une fille aussi belle que toi soit si peu douée, mais et aussi rejeté comme tu viens de me le dire. Susurra t-il._

_-Tu sais Adriana, reprit-il, je trouvais cela étrange que dès que tu sois là, cette sang impur disparaisse._

_-Qui ?_

_-Hermione Granger. Et donc également, inversement._

_Etais-je cuite ? Avait-il deviné que j'étais Hermione Granger ? Je patientais, en silence._

_-Mais quand ce vieux fou à annoncer t'as venu, quand le choixpeau à dit que tu étais moldu, alors, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapport._

_C'était vraiment cuit. Il avait tout deviné et comptait bien me le faire payer. _  
_ Il ne me restait donc qu'une solution…avouer._

_-C'est bon, j'avoue, je suis bien…_

_-Une des cousines de Granger. Coupa t-il. C'est évident. Cela doit être par alliance, ou alors… Je ne sais pas, ne t'inquiète pas Adriana, je ne t'en veux pas._

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui, tu as raison. Bref, si je t'ai fais venir ici c'est parce que je voulais qu'on parle de la nuit précédente._

_J'avais rêvé ou bien … Je ne sais pas. Ca paraît si… Exorbitant ! Terrifiant même !_

_Cependant, il coupa court à mes réflexions._

_-Je ne regrette en rien ce qu'on a fait la nuit passé, et pour cela, même si on était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et tout, j'aimerais te déclarer dès à présent… Ma petite amie, officiel !_

_-Quoi ? ! hurlais-je à pleins poumons._

_-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ?_

_-Oh, Oh, Oh, t'as petite amie ? Es-tu fou ? Tu veux être en couple avec une sang de bourbe ? Moi, Her… Adriana Junes?_

_J'avais faillit me griller si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Il me regardait avec une ride affreuse sur le front, signe qu'il n'était pas content, mais alors par du tout !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_-Que tu étais fou ? essayais-je._

_-Non, après !_

_-Adriana Junes ?_

_-Avant ! Arrête de faire l'idiote ! Tu as bien dis «sang de bourbe» ?_

_J'hochais la tête._

_-Tu sais Adriana, depuis que je te connais, et même bien avant, je traitais les gens nés de parents moldu de «sang de bourbe» comme tu dis. Mais depuis que je te connais également, quelque chose est né en moi, et à la seconde ou Dumbeldore à annoncé que tu étais de sang impur, quelque chose d'effroyable c'est passé en moi. Et tu sais quoi ?_

_Je hochais la tête négativement._

_-Je n'en avais rien à foxtre._

_Je gloussais._

_Il se rapprocha de moi ._

_-Adriana. Je n'en ai rien à brxnler que tu sois moldu, encore moins que Granger soit dans ta famille…_

_-Par alliance, coupais-je._

_-Si tu veux. Je veux juste que… Arght._

_-Que ?_

_-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ce que je ressens, je ne devrais même pas !_

_-Même pas quoi ?_

_-Ressentir… tout ça… Avoir des sentiments autres que la haine, le dégoût…_

_-Tu es un être humain par Merlin ! M'emportais-je._

_-Je suis par dessus tout un Malfoy. Souffla t-il. Est ce que tu acceptes d'être avec moi… Je veux dire, officiellement ?_

_-Et les autres … ?_

_-qu'elles autres ?_

_-Je veux dire, tu serais prêt à te montrer en publique avec moi en tant qu'amante ?_

_Un combat dans mon esprit était en route, dire oui, en apprendre encore plus, mais risquer ta vie (j'exagère, mais bon) ou, refuser et être grillé._

_-Je… j'accepte. Chuchotais-je, vraiment pas sûr de moi._

_-Géniale ! Dit-il._

_Il se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassa, et ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt. Une alarme se déclencha donc, et je reculais. Il avait un air d'interrogation._

_-Je… Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit ! Fis-je sur le coup, avant de m'enfuir._

Et là, tout alla très vite. Trop vite.

Tout ce passait à merveille, ou presque. En tout cas, pour Drago, lui, filait le parfait Amour avec un grand A comme il le disait. Je ne sais pas réellement si il fut de m'aimer un jour, car malgré tout, comme tous les soirs, il disait que ce qu'il ressentait était inexplicable, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait pas. Chaque jour un peu plus il complémentait Adriana, bien souvent sur son physique, mais et aussi des fois sur son intellect, ce qui flattait Hermione.

Tout les matins je partais plus tôt, prétextant que j'allais à la bibliothèque, empreinter ou rendre un livre, alors que je me faufilais discrètement dans la salle commune des Gryffondore, où je retrouvais Ginny pour parler de tout et de rien. Bien souvent de ma relation avec Drago Malfoy, laquelle avait directement apprécier pour je ne sait quelle raison.

Les serpentards m'aimais, pardon, aimait Adriana, et etrangement ne m'avait posé aucune question par rapport à Dumbeldore, certains croyant que c'était une mission du Lord (si je vous jure !) d'autre se contentait des regards froid et sec de Drago.

Les Gryffondores ne me connaissait pas, et pour certain, continuait de vivre tranquillement du moment que je ne embêtait pas, pour d'autre, m'haïssais pour la simple raison que j'étais à Serpentards.

J'avais réussit à apprendre entre temps que Drago n'avait nullement l'intention de rejoindre le Lord, qu'il se contenterait de s'enfuir d'ici la fin de l'année, peut-être un peu plus tard, et d'attendre patiemment que la guerre se fasse, ainsi, il serait neutre.

Bien entendu, j'avais eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à le croire, une dispute avait même éclaté sans que je ne le veuille, cependant, le soir, j'allais m'excuser, il accepta, bien que j'aurais désiré que ce soit lui qui s'excuse, et la nuit avait finis par des câlins.

* * *

Pour ceux qui aime les moments intimes, très décrit, etc, je m'excuse, mais la suite m'est venu trop vite en tête, et j'avoue que, même si moi même j'adore les moments intimes, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour de simple et bonne raisons que la suite est déjà fini héhé !

A vendredi !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Bonne lecture, les amis ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début =)

RAPPEL :

**_J'avais réussit à apprendre entre temps que Drago n'avait nullement l'intention de rejoindre le Lord, qu'il se contenterait de s'enfuir d'ici la fin de l'année, peut-être un peu plus tard, et d'attendre patiemment que la guerre se fasse, ainsi, il serait neutre._**

**_Bien entendu, j'avais eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à le croire, une dispute avait même éclaté sans que je ne le veuille, cependant, le soir, j'allais m'excuser, il accepta, bien que j'aurais désiré que ce soit lui qui s'excuse, et la nuit avait finis par des câlins._**

* * *

La suite de mon plan était simple, mais efficace (enfin je l'espérais), je le ferais s'attacher à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à vouloir (peut-être, il fallait croiser les doigts) à demander Adriana en mariage, ensuite, je lui péterais le cœur.

Bref.

Depuis ce fameux soir de câlins, ce fameux soir de dispute, c'était écoulé 1mois…

_Bien ou mal ?_

_Je rêvais que j'étais dans un ciel de nuage rose avec des choucroute qui volaient, certaine bleu, d'autre mauve ou encore verte, elles chantaient la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven._

_J'en attrapais une, et soudain, elle se transforma en une charlotte aux fraises. Appétissante à souhait._

_J'avais faim._

_J'ouvris donc la bouche, prête à accueillir les arômes des fraises fraîche, des biscuits sucrés immaculé de caramel moue._

_Quand soudain, je fus prise d'une subite envie de vomir…_

_En quelques secondes seulement, tout autour de moi disparu, et je me retrouvais dans cette atmosphère vert et argenté où j'avais encore du mal à m'y habituer._

_Je couru aux toilettes, lesquels se trouvant derrière une porte près de mon lit, me pencha, et y vomi tout les restes de la veille. Autant vous dire que ne serais ce la vu m'a fait vomir une seconde fois !_

_Après quinze longues minutes, je me relevais, et allais prendre un verre d'eau. Ensuite, je pris une bonne douche chaude, et sortit vers le Grande Salle, étant donné qu'il était déjà 7h30 et que j'avais rendez vous à 6h30._

_J'envoyais un rapide hibou à Ginny, entouré de Lavande, Patil, Neville, Dean, et autres._

_Quand elle le reçus, elle me fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait bien compris que j'avais eu un empêchement, mais dans sa ride de front, je pus constater qu'elle s'inquiétait._

_Alors que je sortais de la grande salle accompagnée bien évidemment de Drago, Pansy, et les toutous de premières, ma tête se mit à tourner brusquement, si bien que je du m'accrocher au mur. J'expirais, soufflait, ainsi de suite, mais rien ne se produisit. J'avais toujours le tournis, et j'entendais des vois au loin qui étaient celles de Drago, et Pansy. _

_-Adriana, ça va ? Me demandait Pansy._

_-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie Amour ? Continuait Drago._

_Et tous, parlèrent encore et encore, ce qui me donnait affreusement mal à la tête. Mais quelque part, je pus remercier ce mal de tête soudain, car il m'enleva le tournis._

_-Je… Ca va mieux. Soufflais-je._

_-Tu es sûr ? Interrogea Drago. Tu sais Bébé, si tu veux, va te reposer, et je prendrais les notes pour toi !_

_-Non.. Ca va aller._

_-Sûr ? Questionna une nouvelle fois Pansy._

_-Oui ! Criais-je assez fort pour que tous, ferme leur bouche._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les cachots, où nous attendait Severus Rogue pour un cours…_

_-Assit ! hurla t-il en entrant. Bien. Page 432. Les lutins de Cornouailles._

_Tous attendirent._

_-J'ai cru comprendre qu'en deuxième année, votre incapable professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne vous avez pas enseigner cette leçon, et votre prochaine potion sera sur les capacités, les pouvoirs et les organes de cette créature. Je me reviens donc dans l'obligation de vous faire cette leçon décourageante… Soupira t-il après un long monologue._

_Il parla longtemps, posa grand nombre de questions, se moqua de beaucoup d'élève, sans que je n'écoute, entende serait plus précis, tellement mon mal de tête l'emportait sur le reste. _  
_ Cela me déstabilisait au plus au point._

_A la sonnerie, je me levais rapidement, afin de quitter au plus vite cette ambiance trop bruyante, trop rapidement hélas. Je tombais, les fesses les premières, sur le sol moisit de la salle de classe. Tous rire, bien entendu, mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite, ayant vu, (à mon avis) le regard de mon «petit-ami»._

_-Ca va Adriana ? Dit-il, presque inquiet. (menteur !)_

_-Oui._

_Il voulu protester, mais d'un signe de main je le fis taire._

_Je sortis précipitamment, ma tête et mes tournis faisant des misères,_

_Le reste de la matinée, puis de la journée, puis de la semaine se passa comme cette première heure de cours, horrible, et à chaque fois, tout, ou presque, s'effaçait autour de moi._

_Je n'avais pas vu de la semaine Ginny, laquelle comprenait que j'étais exténuer. J'avais quelque peu mentis sur le fait que la transformation m'affaiblis, mais elle n'avait pas posé de question._

_Arriver le samedi, je fut soulagé de pouvoir me reposer réellement, et dormi jusqu'à tard. Ce fut Pansy qui vint me réveillé, vers deux heures de l'après midi._

_-Adriana ! Adriana ! criait-elle alors qu'elle me secouait._

_-Hum… Hum… quoiiiiii ? Fis-je encore endormis._

_-Lèves-toi ! exigeait-elle._

_-Pourquoi… _

_-Parce que ! Il est deux heures de l'après midi Adriana ! Sors de ce lit immédiatement !_

_-Non._

_-Espèce de marmotte grincheuse !_

_J'entendis des pas au loin, signe qu'elle partait, et me laissait en paix, mais j'avais sauter de joie (façon de parler) trop vite…_

_-Allez mon amour, lèves-toi ! Murmurait une douce voix._

_-Qui sait ? ronchonnais-je._

_-Ton chéri !_

_j'eu faillis dire que je n'en avais pas, mais je me souviens…_

_-Je veux pas me lever ! Fis-je entre deux bâillement._

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Adriana !_

_-Drago !_

_-Arrête !_

_-Arrête ! répétais-je._

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! hurlais-je soudain, alors que quelqu'un me retirais ma couverture._

_-Ah Ah ! riait deux voix._

_-Je vais vous…_

_Mais je fus stoppé dans mon élan par une régurgitation. Je courais dans la salle de bain, afin de vomir dans les toilettes._

_J'entendis des pas dans l'encadrement de la porte, signe que je n'étais pas seule._

_-Quoi… ? Fis-je après un long moment passé sur les WC._

_-Adriana, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu vas venir avec nous à l'infirmerie. Dit Pansy._

_-Mais je…_

_-Que tu le veules, ou non. Coupa sèchement Drago._

_Voilà donc comment je fus entraîné de force chez l'infirmière, qui mit les deux serpentards dehors. _  
_ Elle me fit passé toute une batterie de tests différents, plus bizarre les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce que le directeur apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_-Bonjour Miss Granger, pardon, Miss Junes. Se reprit-il._

_-Monsieur le directeur._

_-Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda t-il, avide._

_-Bien._

_Il me regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi lune._

_-Mal. Me repris-je._

_-Miss Junes, ce que vous allez apprendre, va être un choc… Expliqua t-il._

_-Un choc ?_

_-Oui Miss. Dite moi, quand est ce que vous auriez du avoir vos règles ?_

_-Le 02 février, dis-je spontanément._

_Je me figeais._  
_ Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. _  
_ Ce n'étais pas ça, c'était… impossible !_

_-Nous sommes le 24 miss._

_-Mais… Je… Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai…_

_Je me figeais. _  
_ Bien sûr que si j'avais fais l'amour. Avec mon pire ennemi en plus… Avec mon petit ami également._

_-Depuis combien de temps ? Demandais-je, fébrilement._

_-Depuis un mois Miss._

_-Un mois… Murmurais-je. Un mois…_

_-Effectivement, c'est pour cela que vous avez des semi-malaises._

_Je ne dis mot, me contenta de regarder le mur en face._

_Ce que je voulais produire, allait bien au delà de ce que je voulais réaliser… Bien au delà… je voulais juste faire mal… Juste à lui… Pas à moi._

_-Maintenant Miss, j'ai une question très important à vous poser, voulez vous, oui, ou non, garder cet enfant ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Dis-je trop précipitamment, ce qui me valu un regard taquin._

_Je ne sut même pas pourquoi je dis cela, mais cet enfant était déjà en vie, quelque part, dans mon vagin. Alors, pourquoi le tuer ? J'avais été élevé sur des bases et des règles fondamentales moi aussi, celle de ne jamais oublier que ce qui respirait était en vie, et cet enfant était déjà en moi, depuis un mois s'était formé, et il était désormais en vie… Comme moi… Comme lui… Comme eux… Comme nous. Nous, qui lui avions donné la vie… même si c'était l'homme que je haïssais… C'était la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang… Je ne pouvais me résigner à le tuer, même si je n'avais que 17ans._

_-Et bien, si vous voulez le garder Miss, je vous laisse annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux jeunes gens qui son dehors depuis près d'une heure à attendre de vos nouvelles. Rit-il._

_Quoi ? Aurais-je voulu crier, ce que je ne fis pas. _  
_ Mince, Mince, Mince… Il fallait l'annoncer…_

Voilà comment j'allais devenir futur maman à 17ans seulement. Pas très glorieux n'est ce pas ? J'aurais voulu un enfant, certes, mais pas à 17ans, pas un enfant non voulu, pas par une folie de deux jeunes soues, pas comme ça ! Mais à présent, c'était fait, et il fallait payer les actes.

* * *

Alors? Chapitre ennyeux? Exitant? Drôle? Innatendu?

J'attend vos commentaires !

Bisous XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou,

Un beau chapitre je vous l'avoue, qui aura de grandes circonstances sur l'histoire.

Lisez attentivement, merci.

RAPPEL :

**_Voilà comment j'étais devenu futur maman à 17ans seulement. Pas très glorieux n'est ce pas ? J'aurais voulu un enfant, certes, mais pas à 17ans, pas un enfant non voulu, pas par une folie de deux jeunes soues, pas comme ça ! Mais à présent, c'était fait, et il fallait payer les actes._**

* * *

_Action, réaction._

_Drago et Pansy entrèrent presque au pas de course, se dirigeant vers mon lit, je les regardaient, neutre._

_Je passais du visage parfait et angélique de Drago, à celui difforme et démoniaque de Pansy. Qu'ils étaient différents, je mettais pourtant attachés à Pansy et d'une certaine manière à Drago, en le haïssant._

_-Alors est ce que ça va ? Demanda très vite Pansy. _  
_ J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation._

_-Qu'est ce que tu as alors ? Demanda Drago cette fois ci._

_-Alors ? S'impatienta Pansy, voyant que je ne répondais pas._

_-Je… je suis… Haletais-je._

_-Oui ? Dirent les deux jeunes gens ensemble._

_-Enceinte. Fis-je sèchement._

_Ils se figèrent._

_Après de longues minutes…_

_-Laisse nous Pansy. Murmura Drago._

_Elle s'exécuta._

_Alors, je vis une once de sourire bienfaiteur derrière l'épaule de Drago, de la part de Pansy. _  
_ Je ressentais un petit sentiment de réconfort, et savais à présent que Pansy pouvait se conduire réellement en être humain._

_Drago, lui, était tourné vers la fenêtre._

_-Qu'as tu décidé ? Dit-il sèchement._

_-Par rapport à quoi ? Demandais-je innocente._

_-L'enfant._

_-Qui te dis qu'il est de toi ?_

_-Tu as couché avec moi._

_-Je… je pense le garder._

_-Pourquoi ? _  
_ -J'en ai envie._

_-Et mon avis à moi ?_

_-Je m'en balance !_

_-Comment ? Hurla t-il en se retournant._

_-A quoi bon te demander ton avis, il serait forcément négatif ! Crachais-je à sa figure._

_-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?_

_-Je suis une sang de bourbe, toi, un sang pur, je suis française et espère de tout cœur que le bien l'emportera, tu es anglais, et est déjà par ton père dans les rangs du Lord. Cela te suffit-il ?_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas faire parti des partisans de tu-sais-qui._

_-Cela ne t'empêches pas d'avoir des principes sur lesquels tu détestes les sangs de bourbes !_

_-Pourtant, j'ai bien réussi à t'aimer, toi. Chuchota t-il, cependant assez fort pour que j'entende._

_Je ne dis mot, une fois de plus._

_-Mais et toi, pourquoi gardes tu cette enfant ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un enfant d'amour, je ne te croirais pas._

_-Tout simplement, parce que comme toi, j'ai des principes._

_Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite._

_-Chaque être vivant, qu'il ne soit qu'une larve, un œuf fécondé, ou autre, est déjà vivant, dès le plus jeune âge on m'as enseigner à ne pas tuer, encore un principes qui est contre celui de Lord Voldemort._

_-Ne prononce pas son nom._

_-Avoir peur d'un nom, ne fait qu'accentuer la peur elle même. Susurrais-je._

_Il se retourna vivement._

_-Qu'as-tu dis ?_

_-J'aime cet enfant. Fis-je sur un ton de supplice._

_-Je…_

_Il sortit, mais avant de refermer la porte dit :_

_-Fait ce que tu veux. (Blanc) Je t'aime._

_Et la porte se referma aussi sec. _  
_ Avais-je rêver ou Drago Malfoy avait dit les deux mots interdits ?_

_Sur ce, je m'endormi…_

Je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaires à faire sur cette parti de ma vie, fantastique, merveilleuse… Juste ça, oui.

_Choix. Ou pas._

_-Adriana, soit tu renonces à l'enfant, soit tu épouses mon fils. Dit la voix dure de Narcissa Black Malfoy._

_Je restais sans voix face à cette femme au regard froid. _  
_ Je ne pouvais renoncer à mon enfant, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang… Même si c'était également celui de Drago._

_Après avoir apprit que je possédais son enfant, celui ci avait prévenu sa mère qui avait débarqué, une semaine après, alertée._

_Alors nous étions, elle et moi, dans le bureau du directeur, seules._

_-Pourquoi ? Fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche._

_-C'est ainsi. Une famille de sang pure ne peut accepté la naissance d'un enfant sans être marié. C'est ainsi, c'est tout._

_-Je ne peux tuer mon enfant enfin ! Vous avez épousé Monsieur Malfoy alors que vous étiez enceinte de Drago, ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois faire de même ! Dis-je révolté._

_-C'est Drago, ou rien. Exigeait-elle d'une vois ferme._

_-Vous n'en saurez rien si je le garde sans accepté la main de votre fils, de toute manière ! Dis-je sur un ton que je voulais sec._

_-Je le saurez par une source quelconque, et viendrez régler votre compte en personne. Ne me sous estimer pas Miss Junes, vous risqueriez de le regretter amèrement._

_-Vous auriez tué votre enfant, vous ? Demandais-je subitement, les larmes menaçant de couler sur mes joues._

_-Je… Là n'est pas la question. Mon fils attend votre réponse dans la semaine. _  
_ Sur ce, elle disparu dans un amas de flammes vertes._

_Alors c'était ainsi, soit je tuais mon enfant, et continuait ma vie, mais en aucun cas je pouvais continuer ma vie, avec un enfant, et non marié._

_Je devais faire un choix, et celui ne sera sûrement pas sur le fait de perdre mon futur enfant, loin de là._

_En sortant, je croisais Drago, et me maudit de ne pas avoir séché mes larmes avant de sortir. _  
_ Il voulu me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repoussais, pénée._

_-Adriana…_

_-Drago… Comment peux-tu… Je t'épouse, oui, mais pour lui, cet être qui nait dans mon ventre, pas pour toi._

_Il ne dit rien, et je m'en allait, seule._

_Cette histoire de vengeance avait dérapé, et je me retrouvais piégée dans mon propre piège, un enfant sur les bras, une bague au doigt, et des larmes dans un seau. _  
_ Comment étais-je arriver à de tels extrémités, comment avais-je avancer la tête basse, sans jamais rien voir… continuant de courir, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à tomber. _  
_ Après plusieurs heures de pleures, de tristesses, de peine, je m'endormi._

_Quand je me réveillais, j'étais bien décidé à reprendre les choses en main, mais pour cela, il fallait attendre en silence, en souffrant, attendre que le mariage passe, que mon enfant naisse, qu'il s'éprenne de lui, et alors il faudrait juste que je parte, loin, dans un autre pays, une autre nationalité, et qu'il meurt de tristesse et de chagrin. Alors je serais Madame Malfoy, je reviendrais, le verrais, à moitié mort, et tout autour de lui serait de toute manière vide, sans fin. _  
_ Il serait devenu l'ange déchu, et je serais devenu, la déesse Malfoy._

_Alors je le regarderait mourir à petit feu sans jamais perdre conscience, sans jamais perdre vie, sans jamais cesser de souffrir._

_Alors j'aurais gagné._

_Un sourire illumina mon visage. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire._

_Quand on me demandera ce que j'ai fais de ma vie, je dirais, j'ai tué quelqu'un intérieurement._

_J'aimais ça, et était prête à tout._

_Que le jeu commence !_

_

* * *

_Alors? 

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO !Comm'  
_


	13. Avis aux lecteurs

Coucou,

Et non, ce n'est pas la suite, malheureusement !

Mais, ne me tuez pas, (par pitié ou je ne pourrais pas continuer héhé) cependant, j'ai une bonne excuse !

La suite de la fiction se trouve dans un document dans mon ordinateur portable qui lui, est en réparation ! Alors en attendant, j'écris des OS...  
Mais je devrais récupérer mon ordinateur ce week-end, alors je pense que d'ici lundi la suite sera postée !

Bisous !

Désolé encore... :/

33


End file.
